


are you from france?

by theweirdesthingss



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward Phil, M/M, Pick-Up Lines, Short Chapters, Weird Dan, cheesy ugh, confused!phil, dan may or may not have swallowed gallons of sugar, fluffy shit, i'll add more characters and tags as we move along, like really really short, may be angsty as time goes by, text convos, text!fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 14:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 18,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7225243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theweirdesthingss/pseuds/theweirdesthingss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From: Unknown Number<br/>Are u from france?</p><p>To: Unknown Number<br/>what? no, I’m from Manchester</p><p>From: Unknown Number<br/>ure supposed to say ‘why’ not tell me where ure rlly from</p><p>or</p><p>Dan likes pick-up lines. Phil doesn’t get them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1st convo

_January 11, 2016 \ Tuesday_

_To:_ **Phil**  
 _From:_ **Unknown Number**  
_(10:19 pm)_ Are u from france?

 _To:_ **Unknown Number**  
_From:_ **Phil**  
_(10: 28 pm)_ what? no, I’m from Manchester

 _To:_ **Phil**  
 _From:_ **Unknown Number**  
_(10:29 pm)_ ure supposed to say ‘why’ not tell me where ure rlly from

 _To_ : **Unknown** **Number**  
_From_ : **Phil**  
_(10:41 pm)_ who even are you?

 _To:_   **Phil**  
 _From:_ **Uknown Number**  
_(10:41 pm)_ are you rlly this slow to reply  
_(10:42 pm)_ also guess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey yooo. this is gonna be a short-chaptered fic. like really short though i think i'll include longer ones as we move along. this fic is gonna be in text format by the way, phil's pov.


	2. 2nd Convo

_January 12, 2016 \ Wednesday_

_To:_   **Phil**  
 _From:_ **Uknown Number**  
_(10:02 pm)_ wow thanks for not replying yesterday  
_(10:05 pm)_ yooooo  
_(10:07 pm)_ hey  
_(10:08 pm)_ pst  
_(10:09 pm)_ psssst

 _To:_ **Unknown** **Number**  
_From:_ **Phil**  
_(10:10 pm)_ oh my god  
_(10: 10 pm)_ stop spamming me

 _To:_   **Phil**  
 _From:_ **Uknown Number**  
_(10:11 pm)_ its ur fault for not replying  
_(10:11 pm)_ nvm  
_(10:12 pm)_ hey what r ur fav letters in the alphabet

 _To:_ **Unknown Number**  
_From:_ **Phil**  
_(10:16 pm)_ wow sorry if i refused to reply to some creep who keeps on texting me  
_(10:17 pm)_ like I don't even know you  
_(10:18 pm)_ and why are you even asking me that is there such thing as 'favourite letter'? weird.

 _To:_   **Phil**  
 _From:_ **Uknown Number**  
_(10:17 pm)_ that's y i asked u to guess yesterday didn't i  
_(10:17 pm)_ buT U IGNORED ME HOW RUDE IS THAT  
_(10:19 pm)_ please just answer the questiooooon

 _To:_ **Unknown Number**  
_From:_ **Phil**  
_(10:20 pm)_ you're weird  
_(10:21 pm)_ P. since my name's Phil.

 _To:_   **Phil**  
 _From:_ **Uknown Number**  
_(10:21 pm)_ thats cute

 _To:_ **Unknown** **Number**  
_From:_ **Phil**  
_(10:24 pm)_ uh, thanks?

 _To:_   **Phil**  
 _From:_ **Uknown Number**  
(10:24 pm) well?

 _To:_ **Unknown** **Number**  
_From:_ **Phil**  
_(10:25 pm)_ well?

 _To:_   **Phil**  
 _From:_ **Uknown Number**  
_(10:26 pm)_ aren't u gonna ask me what's mine

 _To:_ **Unknown** **Number**  
_From:_ **Phil**  
_(10:30 pm)_ uh no? why should I?

 _To:_   **Phil**  
 _From:_ **Uknown Number**  
_(10:31 pm)_ uh idk phil lemme check uhm mAYBE BC I ASKED YOU  
_(10:32 pm)_ like COMMON COURTESY PHIL

 _To:_ **Unknown** **Number**  
_From:_ **Phil**  
_(10:33 pm)_ well i'm sorry but I'm not interested with yours  
_(10:34 pm)_ and plz don't use capslock i feel like you're shouting at me

 _To:_   **Phil**  
 _From:_ **Uknown Number**  
_(10:35)_ alright sorry, can u just please ask me

 _To:_ **Unknown** **Number**  
_From:_ **Phil**  
_(10:37 pm)_ alright, whats your favourite letters then?

 _To:_   **Phil**  
 _From:_ **Uknown Number**  
_(10:38 pm)_ U R A Q T :)

 _To:_ **Unknown** **Number**  
_From:_ **Phil**  
_(10:51 pm)_ oh my god

 _To:_   **Phil**  
 _From:_ **Uknown Number**  
_(10:51 pm)_ ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> phil is such a cutie


	3. 3rd convo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the dates at the beginning of every chapter is when the convo is happening :) oh and i added chris! imma add him to the tags now. let's see who else i will include in the future :)

_January 13, 2016 \ Thursday_

 

 _To:_   **Phil**

 _From:_ **Uknown Number**

 _(9:36 pm)_ hi

 _(9:38 pm_ ) :)

 _(9:39 pm)_ i saw you earlier

 

 _To:_ **Unknown Number**

 _From:_ **Phil**

(9:41 pm) stalker

 

 _To:_   **Phil**

 _From:_ **Uknown Number**

 _(9:42 pm)_  you were reading a book

 _(9:43 pm)_ u like books?

 

 _To:_ **Unknown Number**

 _From:_ **Phil**

 _(9:45 pm)_ no, i don't.i really really hatethem to be honest. i just like to spite myself that's why i'm reading them

 

 _To:_   **Phil**

 _From:_ **Uknown Number**

 _(9:46 pm)_ ohh sassy

 _(9:46 pm)_ are you a harry potter fan, then?

 

 _To:_ **Unknown Number**

 _From:_ **Phil**

 _(9:49 pm)_ yeah why?

 

 _To:_   **Phil**

 _From:_ **Uknown Number**

 _(9:50 pm) '_ coz i wanna slytherin with you to your bed ;)

 

 _To:_ **Unknown Number**

 _From:_ **Phil**

 _(9:56 pm)_ huh?

 _(9:57 pm)_ wait

⋆*ೃ⋆*ೃ⋆*ೃ⋆*ೃ

 _To:_   **Chris**

 _From:_ **Phil**

 _(9:57 pm)_ what does it mean when someone says they wanna slytherin with you to your bed?

 

 _To:_   **Phil**

 _From:_   **Chris**

 _(9:59 pm)_ Fuck phil, u're waaaaay too innocent for this world

 _(10:00 pm)_ as in 'slither-in', like go to bed with u to do the secks

 

 _To:_   **Chris**

 _From:_ **Phil**

 _(10:01 pm)_ oh my god

 _(10:01 pm)_ that stupid, stupid person

 

 _To:_   **Phil**

 _From:_   **Chris**

 _(10:02 pm)_ why what happned?

 

 _To:_   **Chris**

 _From:_ **Phil**

 _(10:04 pm)_ nothing. i'm sleeping now,night chris

 

 _To:_   **Phil**

 _From:_   **Chris**

 _(10:05 pm)_ okaaaaay?

⋆*ೃ⋆*ೃ⋆*ೃ⋆*ೃ

 _To:_ **Unknown Number**

 _From:_ **Phil**

 _(10:02 pm)_ i hate you ,go away you creepy person

 

 _To:_   **Phil**

 _From:_ **Uknown Number**

 _(10:03 pm)_ ;)

 _(10:03 pm)_ wait

 _(10:04 pm)_ ohmy god

 _(10:04 pm)_ are u srs

 _(10:05 pm)_ did u just take 12 mins to actually get thaat haahahahaaa

 _(10:05 pm)_ ur fcking adorable

 


	4. 3rd convo

_January 14, 2016 \ Friday_

 

 _To:_   **Phil**

 _From:_ **Uknown Number**

 _(8:53 pm)_  morningggg

 _(8:57 pm)_ :D

 

 _To:_   **Phil**

 _From:_ **Uknown Number**

 _(9:39 pm)_  don't tell me u r actually listening in class

 

 _To:_   **Phil**

 _From:_ **Uknown Number**

 _(11:13 am)_ maths is borig

 _(11:13 am)_ boring*

 _(11:14 am)_ hey r u a 30-degree angle

 _(11:14 am)_ bc u r acute-y ;)

 

 _To:_   **Phil**

 _From:_ **Uknown Number**

 _(1:05 pm)_ ur food looks delicious

 _(1:05 pm)_ just like u ;)

 _(1:06 pm)_ yeah look around, u do that. u won't find me tho no matter how much you ttry ha

 _(1:08 pm)_ u spend an awful lot of time w that pj and chris ugh

 _(1:13 pm)_ stop ignoring my texts i can see u reading them from where im sitting:(

 _(1:17 pm)_ tell pj to look harder, maybe he'll catch me then lmao

 _(1:19 pm)_ and ask chris if he knows the wrd subtleeee 

 

 _To:_   **Phil**

 _From:_ **Uknown Number**

 _(2:58 pm)_ ur jeans looks nice btw

 _(2:59 pm)_ did u buy them on sale bc it will be a 100% off in my house ;)

 

 _To:_   **Phil**

 _From:_ **Uknown Number**

 _(11:01 pm)_ ur not gonna reply r u

 _(11:06 pm)_ ugh fine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4 updates ina day ayeee. poor dan tho, ignored by phil the whole day lmao


	5. 5th convo

_January 15, 2016 \ Saturday_

 

 _To:_   **Phil**

 _From:_ **Uknown Number**

 _(9:17 am)_ y r u ignoring me

 _(9:17 am)_ :(

 

 _To:_   **Phil**

 _From:_ **Uknown Number**

 _(01:11 am)_ hhiii

 _(01:12 am)_ whuuy arnejnt u takin t meeeeeee

 _(01:14 am)_ psddsst!!1

 _(01:15 am)_ phooik

 _(01:16 am)_ pphikl

 

 _To:_ **Unknown Number**

_From: **Phil**_

_(01:31 am)_ oh my god

 _(01:32 am)_ you're drunk aren't u

 _(01:35 am)_ are you honestly drunk texting me at 1 in the morning

 

 _To:_   **Phil**

 _From:_ **Uknown Number**

 _(02:14 am)_ iihm not Not drinkkk

 _(02:17 am)_ Im husst INTOxicatrd. inTOXICATED byyyyy uuuuuuuu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> even when drunk, dan still uses those corny pick up lines lmao. [pls tell me you understand what dan just typed and you can follow what's happening! looking at the times is a big help :)]


	6. 6th convo

_January 16, 2016 \ Sunday_

 

 _To:_ **PJ**

 _From:_ **Phil**

 _(10:03 am)_ they texted me drunk peej

 _(10:04 am)_ you know? the one who keeps texting me? idek that person's name!

 

 _To:_   **Phil**

 _From:_   **PJ**

 _(10:05 am)_ Haha, really? what did they say?

 

 _To:_ **PJ**

 _From:_ **Phil**

 _(10:07 am)_ another stupid pick up line.

 _(10:09 am)_ its gettng annoying to be honest

 

 _To:_   **Phil**

 _From:_   **PJ**

 _(10:11 am)_ Then why don't you just, you know, block they're number?

 

 _To:_ **PJ**

_From:_ **Phil**

_(10:13 am)_ oh my god

 _(10:14 am)_ why haven't i thought of that!

 

 _To:_   **Phil**

 _From:_   **PJ**

 _(10:14 am)_ or..

****

_To:_ **PJ**

 _From:_ **Phil**

 _(10:15 am)_ or?

 

 _To:_   **Phil**

 _From:_   **PJ**

 _(10:16 am)_ Why don't you find out who they're really is? ;)

 

 _To:_ **PJ**

 _From:_ **Phil**

 _(10:18 am)_....

 _(10:19 am)_ how would i even do that

 

 _To:_   **Phil**

 _From:_   **PJ**

 _(10:19 am)_ Chris is friends with Joey

 

 _To:_ **PJ**

 _From:_ **Phil**

 _(10:21 am)_??

 

 _To:_   **Phil**

 _From:_   **PJ**

 _(10:22 am)_ Joey is friends with Zoe Sugg

 

 _To:_ **PJ**

 _From:_ **Phil**

 _(10:25 am)_ i still don't understand what youre trying to say

 

 _To:_   **Phil**

 _From:_   **PJ**

 _(10:27 am)_ You know Zoe Sugg? One of the populars? Who seem to have everyone's phone numbers [except mayabe ours]? Zoe "I'm friends with everyone" Sugg.

 

 _To:_ **PJ**

 _From:_ **Phil**

 _(10:28 am)_ oh right!

 

 _To:_   **Phil**

 _From:_   **PJ**

 _(10:28 am)_ Go text Chris and tell him to ask Joey for Zoe's number nooooow

 

 _To:_ **PJ**

 _From:_ **Phil**

 _(10:28 am)_ on it

 

_⋆*ೃ⋆*ೃ⋆*ೃ⋆*ೃ⋆*ೃ_

_To:_ **Chris**

 _From:_ **Phil**

 _(10:29 am)_ chrissss. can you ask joey graceffa for zoe sugg's number

 _(10:29 am)_ i need to ask her something

 

 _To:_   **Phil**

 _From:_   **Chris**

 _(10:32 am)_ 0207 654 321

 

 _To:_ **Chris**

 _From:_ **Phil**

 _(10:32 am)_ thanks chris!

 

 _To:_   **Phil**

 _From:_   **Chris**

 _(10:33 am)_ anything for you phillip. save it so you don't have to ask for it again ;)

_⋆*ೃ⋆*ೃ⋆*ೃ⋆*ೃ⋆*ೃ_

_To:_ **Zoe Sugg**

 _From:_ **Phil**

 _(10:35 am)_ Hi zoe.

 

 _To:_   **Phil**

 _From:_   **Zoe Sugg**

 _(10:37 am)_ Who's this

 

 _To:_   **Zoe Sugg**

 _From:_ **Phil**

 _(10:38 am)_ oh right sorry. this is Phil from school

 

 _To:_   **Phil**

 _From:_   **Zoe Sugg**

 _(10:38 am)_ Oh my, as in Phil Lester? Hiiii! 

 

 _To:_ **Zoe Sugg**

 _From:_ **Phil**

 _(10:39 am)_ yeah, hi. just wanna ask you something :)

 

 _To:_   **Phil**

 _From:_   **Zoe Sugg**

 _(10:40 am)_ Sure! What is it?

 

 _To:_   **Zoe Sugg**

 _From:_ **Phil**

 _(10:42 am)_ do you know anyone withthis number: 0207 3141 5161

 

 _To:_   **Phil**

 _From:_   **Zoe Sugg**

 _(10:42 am)_ Wait a sec, I'm gonna check :)

 _(10:45 am)_ Yes I know whose number that is :)

 

 _To:_ **Zoe Sugg**

 _From:_ **Phil**

 _(10:45 am)_ can you tell me who ? plz? :)

 

 _To:_   **Phil**

 _From:_   **Zoe Sugg**

 _(10:46 am)_ Ofc! I don't know how you don't know who this number belongs to. I mean, everyone has his number saved 

 _(10.47 am)_ It's Dan's. Daniel Howell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for the kudos, hits, and a bookmark! i'm over the moon :) [also phil now knows that dan is the one texting him ooooooh. i'm excited on what will happen next ha] [and i added more characters, i'll add them to the tags nowww, maybe]


	7. 7th convo

_January 17, 2016 \ Monday_

 

 _To:_   **Phil**

 _From:_   **Daniel Howell**

 _(5:13 am)_ hello pretty

 _(5:14 am)_ whatr u doiiiiiiin'

 _(5:16 am)_ i'm eating a pineapppleeeee

 _(5:16 am)_ hey if ur a fruit, ud be a fineapple ayeee

 

 _To:_ **Daniel Howell**

 _From:_ **Phil**

 _(7:47 am)_ youre awake. at 5 in the morning. MONDAY morning. eating a pineapple. PINEAPPLE.

 _(7:47 am)_ you knowwhat, nvm.

 _(7:50 am)_ i never knew tho

 _(7:50 am)_ that you actually try to flirt with someone uisng Pick-up lines, DANIEL HOWELL :)

 _(7:51 am)_ see you at school ;)

 _(7:52 am)_ ps that pineapple line is kinda weak compared to your previous ones.

 

 _To:_ **Daniel Howell**

 _From:_ **Phil**

 _(12:53 pm)_ skipping in all of the morning periods, i see

 _(01:09 pm)_ stop hiding .chris saw you earlier don't even try

⋆*ೃ⋆*ೃ⋆*ೃ⋆*ೃ

Phil sighed as soon as he hit send. He doesn't even know why he wants to see Howell- damn he's not even sure why he continue to text the weird lad. It's not like he'll confront him (as if he can), or will even be able to look at him (he will only surely blush to death once he see even just a speck of Howell's hair). But he's curious. He's confused. Why is he being sent a handful of messages anonymously by Howell? Pick-up lines even!

He sat slouchily at his seat, turning his eyes from his phone to PJ and Chris who are seating across from him, eating lunch. He's about to rant to them when he felt a light tap on his shoulder and saw Chris' jaw dropping together with Pj's eyes growing bigger.

He turned around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i actually answered all of your comments yes i have that much time in my hands yes i am aware that may or may not mean i have no life at all. 
> 
> [will you look at that, i actually wrote a small part of this fic in paragraph form. would you like me to continue writing small bits and pieces of this fic like that? or should i continue in text form? i'm confused, give me ur thoughts]


	8. 8th convo

_January 17, 2016_

 

"Do you sleep with strangers?"

_Uh okay, what the actual frigging fudge._

Phil is confused. What is Howell doing, just walking up to him asking him weird questions like it's the most normal thing to do when Phil himself can't even try to look at the other's eyes.

"Excuse me?"

Daniel Howell just continued smiling though. Even when Chris and PJ looked at him weirdly, even when everyone near them are whispering, even when Phil's facial expression screams 'what the fuck?!!'.

"Do you usually sleep with strangers?"

Phil pursed his lips, wondering where this is going.

"No. Why would I even sleep with a stranger?"

Daniel Howell beamed at him more (if that is even possible).

"Then hi! I'm Daniel Howell."

  _⋆*ೃ⋆*ೃ⋆*ೃ⋆*ೃ⋆*ೃ_

If Phil or Dan heard Chris muttering, "Damn that was smooth," they didn't show it.

 

_⋆*ೃ⋆*ೃ⋆*ೃ⋆*ೃ⋆*ೃ_

_To:_   **Phil**

 _From:_   **Daniel Howell**

 _(03:16 pm)_ my cheek kind of hurt still :(

 

 _To:_   **Daniel Howell**

 _From:_   **Phil**

 _(3:31 pm)_ stop texting me i'm still in class

 _(3:35 pm)_ and i already said sorry besides it wasn't that hard

_⋆*ೃ⋆*ೃ⋆*ೃ⋆*ೃ⋆*ೃ_

_To:_   **Phil**

 _From:_   **PJ**

 _(06:16 pm)_ So... you and Dan?

 

 _To:_ **PJ**

 _From:_ **Phil**

 _(06:21 pm)_ oh shutup!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 50+ kudos/300+ hits in 3 days this is all i could ask for i'm in literal cloud 9 thank you so much! ps. you do know that i actually stalk the profiles of every single one of you who left comments and kudos right? ;) [or at least those who do have an ao3 account ha]
> 
> [also due to some reviews i decided that yes i will do bits and pieces of this fic in paragraph format though i promise to stick mostly to text format since it's how i originally planned this fic would be :)]


	9. 9th convo

_January 18, 2016 \ Tuesday_

 

_To:_   **Phil**

_From:_   **Chris**

_(10:19 am)_ dude

_(10:20 am)_ idk why you're absent but is2g if its because of what happened with howell yesterday then i'm unfriending you. not worth missing a day's classes lester

⋆*ೃ⋆*ೃ⋆*ೃ⋆*ೃ

_To:_   **Phil**

_From:_   **Daniel Howell**

_(11:01 am)_ u skipped

_(11:01 am)_ avoiding me that much?

_(12:51 am)_ i just wanna be friends :(

⋆*ೃ⋆*ೃ⋆*ೃ⋆*ೃ

 

_To:_   **Phil**

_From:_   **PJ**

_(01:38 am)_ Everyone's talking about what you did to Dan yesterday, Phil

 

_To:_   **PJ**

_From:_   **Phil**

_(01:49 pm)_  i didn't mean to slap him oh my god. what are thye saying

_(01:50 pm)_ i didn't know how to react with what he said! i didn't even realized what he meant til i heard chris doing a catcall

_(01:51 pm)_ and tell chris i just received his text and i didn't skip bc of daniel or wtvr happened. there was an emergency and i had to go to manchester together with mum

 

_To:_   **Phil**

_From:_   **PJ**

_(01:55 pm)_ Also, Dan is asking why you aren't replying. At least, say sorry.

_(01:55 pm)_ What happened?

 

_To:_   **PJ**

_From:_   **Phil**

_(01:57 pm)_ i already said sorry

_(01:57 pm)_ nothing impt really

 

_To:_   **Phil**

_From:_   **PJ**

_(01:58 pm)_  In person? C'mon Phil, you owe him that much

_(01:59 pm)_ Got to go to class now. Talk to you later

⋆*ೃ⋆*ೃ⋆*ೃ⋆*ೃ

_To:_   **Daniel Howell**

_From:_   **Phil**

_(09:27 pm)_ i already said sorry but pj told me i should like prove it or at least say it to you in person

_(09:29 pm)_ so if you would, let's go get an ice cream tom with pj and chris. as a you know peace offering

 

_To:_   **Phil**

_From:_   **Daniel Howell**

_(10:00 pm)_ id go anywhere, if it means i got to spend time w/ u :)

 

_To:_   **Daniel Howell**

_From:_   **Phil**

_(10:05 pm)_ uhm okay? see you after class then.

 

_To:_   **Phil**

_From:_   **Daniel Howell**

_(10:06 pm)_ wait phil

_(10:06 pm)_ do you like pizza

 

_To:_   **Daniel Howell**

_From:_   **Phil**

_(10:10 pm)_ yeah i do. why? would you like to get pizza instead of ice cream?

 

_To:_   **Phil**

_From:_   **Daniel Howell**

_(10:11 pm)_ naaaah. its just that i think i have a crust on you ;)

⋆*ೃ⋆*ೃ⋆*ೃ⋆*ೃ

Phil didn't blush at that. He didn't. Because even if it feels good to have someone say they have a crush on you using a pizza pick up line (even if you don't like them back), it's still weird. So no. Phil didn't blush at that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaah i'm so frigging happy with all your comments/responds from the 7th convo! someone even asked for my tumblr account and it's such a big deal to me because i feel like 'wow someone is actually interested in me, like not just on my fanfic, wow'. and i feel like i'm one of /those/ fanfic writers you know? like the one that readers actually talk to on tumblr? but yeah thank you so much to the kudos and hits!
> 
> [if someone is wondering [here is my tumblr](http://theweirdestthingss.tumblr.com) . send me an ask/message and say you're from here because i'd absolutely love to chat with y'all! (that is if you only want to!)]


	10. 10th convo

_January 19, 2016 \ Wednesday_

 

 _To:_   **Chris**

 _From:_   **Phil**

 _(4:47 pm)_ where are you two

 _(4:50 pm)_ i feel so awkward being alone with howell

 _(5:01 pm)_ you were supposed to be here 30 mins ago wtfudge did something happen?

 

 _To:_   **PJ**

 _From:_   **Phil**

 _(4:48 pm)_  why are you and chris aren't here yet

 _(4:58 pm)_ heeeeey peeeeej

 

 _To:_ **PJ, Chris**

 _From:_ **Phil**

 _(5:05 pm)_ oh my god ajshjagsha

 _(5:06 pm)_ you two set us up didn’t you oh my god

 _(5:06 pm)_ you are so dead is2g

 

 _To:_ **Phil**

 _From:_ **Chris**

 _(5:06 pm)_ enjoy mate go get urself laid!

 

 _To:_ **Phil**

 _From:_ **PJ**

 _(5:07 pm)_ For the record, it was Chris’ idea.

⋆*ೃ⋆*ೃ⋆*ೃ⋆*ೃ

 _To:_ **Phil**

 _From:_ **Chris**

 _(9:08 pm)_ how did it go??

 

 _To:_ **Chris**

 _From:_ **Phil**

 _(9:10 pm)_ m not talking t you, you stupid paperclip

_To:_ **Phil**

 _From:_ **Chris**

 _(9:11 pm)_ such colorful words, philip,

 

 _To:_ **Phil**

 _From:_ **PJ**

 _(9:13 pm)_ Chris wants to know what happened.

_To:_ **PJ**

 _From:_ **Phil**

 _(9:15 pm)_ it was a frigging disaster peej oh my god

 _(9:16 pm)_ i feel so awkward and I think he felt it too so he just randomly blurt out these corny pick up lines

 _(9:17 pm)_ it was really stupid

 

 _To:_ **Phil**

 _From:_ **PJ**

 _(9:18 pm)_ Sorry but I imagined it and it’s just so hilarious I can’t stop laughing!

 _(9:19 pm)_ But yeah, that must’ve sucked. Sorry again!

 

 _To:_ **PJ**

 _From:_ **Phil**

 _(9:20 pm)_ please never EVER follow chris suggestions again reagarding my love life. EVER

⋆*ೃ⋆*ೃ⋆*ೃ⋆*ೃ

 _To:_ **Phil**

 _From:_ **Chris**

 _(9:25 pm)_ so youre gonna asnwer pj but not me my ego is fucking hurt phil

 _(9:26 pm)_ but imagining Howell spluttering random pick up lines is fucking hilarious oh my god

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was supposed to update every day but i just returned to uni for my third year the other day and though, like i said, it's already my third year i still needed some adjustment haha. so i'm sorry if this is like late. x


	11. 11th convo

_January 20, 2016 \ Thursday_

 

 _To:_ **Phil**

 _From:_ **PJ**

 _(1:10 pm)_ Where are you? You should’ve been here like 5 mins. ago. We’re not eating lunch without you.

 

 _To:_ **PJ**

 _From:_ **Phil**

 _(1:12 pm)_ I’m touched peej but I’m skipping lnch for now sorry

 

 _To:_ **Phil**

 _From:_ **PJ**

 _(1:13 pm)_ What? Why?

 

 _To:_ **Phil**

 _From:_ **Chris**

 _(1:13 pm)_ holy shit are you avoiding howell

 

 _To:_ **Chris**

 _From:_ **Phil**

 _(1:14 pm)_ no I’m not, stupid. i just have an unfinished homework and I have to finish it now

 

 _To:_ **Phil**

 _From:_ **Chris**

 _(1:15 pm)_ if u say so ;)

⋆*ೃ⋆*ೃ⋆*ೃ⋆*ೃ

 _To:_ **Phil**

 _From:_ **Daniel Howell**

 _(6:42 pm)_ were u avoiding me bc of what happened yesterday

 _(6:42 pm)_ sorry if iwas so awkward

 

 _To:_ **Daniel Howell**

 _From:_ **Phil**

 _(6:57 pm)_ nope. what mde you think that anyway

 

 _To:_ **Phil**

 _From:_ **Daniel Howell**

 _(6:58 pm)_ bc i saw you running when you saw me in the corridor earlier. then u were about to go the cafeteria but u saw me walking towards it u stopped and turned around

 

 _To:_ **Daniel Howell**

 _From:_ **Phil**

 _(7:01 pm)_ that's just your imagination

 

 _To:_ **Phil**

 _From:_ **Daniel Howell**

 _(7:02 pm)_ lemme buy u some pizza as an apology for my awkwardness yesterday! :D

 

 _To:_ **Daniel Howell**

 _From:_ **Phil**

 _(7:05 pm)_ i'd rather have the money actually

 

 _To:_ **Phil**

 _From:_ **Daniel Howell**

 _(7:05 pm)_...

 _(7:06 pm)_ u know

 _(7:06 pm)_ im trying to ask u on a date here

 

 _To:_ **Daniel Howell**

 _From:_ **Phil**

 _(7:13 pm)_ oh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so sorry for not updating for 5 days :( uni us just soooo... ugh! expect an update every mondays and thursdays 'cause that's when i don't have classes. :)
> 
> [and thank you so much for 2k+ hits, 100+ kudos and 30+ comments can y'all hear me crying because of gratitude right where you're from 'cause i'm pretty sure i can be heard all the way to north pole]


	12. 12th convo

_January 26, 2016 \ Wednesday_

 

 _To:_ **PJ**

 _From:_   **Phil**

 _(3:23 pm)_ why do we need to go to school again

 

 _To:_ **Phil**

 _From:_   **PJ**

 _(3:26 pm)_ Uhm, to learn?

 _(3:27 pm)_ A purpose which is defeated by the way when you're texting me in the middle of the class.

 _(3:28 pm)_ It's the last period, Phil, seriously. 

 

 _To:_ **PJ**

 _From:_   **Phil**

 _(3:29 pm)_ wtvr i'm gonna go ask chris

 

 _To:_ **Chris**

 _From:_   **Phil**

 _(3:29 pm)_ why do we need to go to school again

 

 _To:_ **Phil**

 _From:_   **Chris**

 _(3:30 pm)_ bc adults think its better for us to learn numbers and stuff not how to pay taxes, pay bills, how to buy a house, etc... but hey! worry not! as long as you know that mitochondria is the power house of the cell you're all set to go! :D

 

 _To:_ **Chris**

 _From:_   **Phil**

 _(3:30 pm)_ this is why i like you

 _(3:31 pm)_ ugh would it be rude to kill myself in the middle of the class

 _(3:32 pm)_ maybe if i like bang my head on my desk enough times i'll die

 

 _To:_   **Phil**

 _From:_   **Chris**

 _(3:33 pm)_ dude relax lol. we only have more or lesss 13 minutes til its done

 

 _To:_ **Chris**

 _From:_   **Phil**

 _(3:34 pm)_ I JUST WANNA GO HOME OKAY

 

 _To:_   **Phil**

 _From:_   **Chris**

 _(3:35 pm)_ why? so u can hide ffrom howell again? ha!

 

 _To:_ **Chris**

 _From:_   **Phil**

 _(3:35 pm)_ ofc not

 

 _To:_ **Chris**

 _From:_   **Phil**

 _(3:36 pm)_ please. not me, lester, not me.

 

 _To:_ **Chris**

 _From:_   **Phil**

 _(3:36 pm)_ asshole

 

 _To:_   **Phil**

 _From:_   **Chris**

 _(3:37 pm)_ wow did you just swore, glad to know u actually can

 _(3:37 pm)_ except only thru text. ah, my innocent little phil

⋆*ೃ⋆*ೃ⋆*ೃ⋆*ೃ

 _To:_   **Phil**

 _From:_   **PJ**

 _(04:01pm)_ You're being an ass Phil

 _(04:02 pm)_ At least reply to his texts. He just approached us after school today asking if we've seen you or heard from you. The guy actually cares,

 

 _To:_   **PJ**

 _From:_   **Phil**

 _(04:06 pm)_ idk what youre talkin about

 

 _To:_   **Phil**

 _From:_   **PJ**

 _(04:07 pm)_ Chris and I don't even see you in school anymore. You always come late or like a minute before the first class starts, or holed up somewhere during lunch, or dashing home once the bell rings. 

 _(4:08 pm)_ Why don't you even like him? Is it because of his rep? Because he's weird like that?

 

 _To:_ **PJ**

 _From:_   **Phil**

 _(04:10 pm)_ god no.

 _(04:11 pm)_ i just really don't like him. i don't hate him but i don't like him either do i always have to had a reason

 

 _To:_ **Phil**

 _From:_   **PJ**

 _(04:13 pm)_ Yes, if you're being a jerk to someone.

 

 _To:_ **PJ**

 _From:_   **Phil**

 _(04:21 pm)_ jesus fine, just leave me alone. i'll talk to him once i see him or he texts me or whenever

⋆*ೃ⋆*ೃ⋆*ೃ⋆*ೃ

 _To:_ **Phil**

 _From:_ **Daniel Howell**

 _(07:01 pm)_ i hate hw

 

 _To:_ **Daniel Howell**

 _From:_ **Phil**

 _(07:05 pm)_ dude same

 

 _To:_ **Phil**

 _From:_ **Daniel Howell**

 _(07:06 pm)_ u finally replied! hooray!

 

 _To:_ **Daniel Howell**

 _From:_ **Phil**

 _(07:09 pm)_ yeah. srry about that

 _(07:10 pm)_ anyway, what homework are you working on

 

 _To:_ **Phil**

 _From:_ **Daniel Howell**

 _(07:11 pm)_ its okay! and maths. ugh.

 

 _To:_ **Daniel Howell**

 _From:_ **Phil**

 _(07:13 pm)_ I HATE MATH

 

 _To:_ **Phil**

 _From:_ **Daniel Howell**

 _(07:14 pm)_ who doesnt

_To:_ **Daniel Howell**

 _From:_ **Phil**

 _(07:16 pm)_ apparently pj. u know pj ligouri right. idek why i'm friends with him, why am i friends with him again? 

 _(07:17 pm)_ i just realized, you're like at the top of your classes and you despise homework, how ironic can you be

 

 _To:_ **Phil**

 _From:_ **Daniel Howell**

 _(07:19 pm)_ im happy ur actually sending me more than one word replies! :)

 _(07:20 pm)_ and yes i do. maybe bc he's awesome? :D

 _(07:20 pm)_ and no im not that good in school i do like english tho

 

 _To:_ **Daniel Howell**

 _From:_ **Phil**

 _(07:22 pm)_ maybe, pj i mean.

 _(07:23 pm)_ i really need to do my own homework now

 

 _To:_ **Phil**

 _From:_ **Daniel Howell**

 _(07:23 pm)_ yeah okay

 _(07:24 pm)_ hey i just though of something

 _(07:24 pm)_ are you my homework because i'm not doing you right now and i should be ;)

 

 _To:_ **Daniel Howell**

 _From:_ **Phil**

 _(07:31 pm)_ uhm whats the connection

 

 _To:_ **Phil**

 _From:_ **Daniel Howell**

 _(07:31 pm)_...

 

 _To:_ **Daniel Howell**

 _From:_ **Phil**

 _(07:42 pm)_ oh my asgaksahk

 _(07:42 pm)_ THIS IS WHY I DONT TALK TO YOU

 

 _To:_ **Phil**

 _From:_ **Daniel Howell**

 _(07:43 pm)_ ha! ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just because this isn't one of those normal fics doesn't mean it isn't hard to write :( maybe i'll include little paragraphs in the next update! :)


	13. 13th convo

_January 27, 2016 \ Thursday_

 

 _To:_ **Daniel Howell**

 _From:_ **Phil**

 _(9:39 am)_  PEEJ I HATE BIOLOGY

 

 _To:_ **Phil**

 _From:_ **Daniel Howell**

 _(9:39 am)_ and i hate wrong sent messages too but u dont see me complaining now, do u? ha ;)

 

 _To:_ **Daniel Howell**

 _From:_ **Phil**

 _(9:41 am)_ oh shit sorry

 _(9:41 am)_ that was meant for pj

 

 _To:_ **Phil**

 _From:_ **Daniel Howell**

 _(9:42 am)_ obvs :)

⋆*ೃ⋆*ೃ⋆*ೃ⋆*ೃ

_**Chris Kendall added Phil Lester and 2 others to the group chat** _

 

 **Phil** _(8:13 pm)_ :uhm, what is this

 **Chris** _(8:14 pm):_ group chat

 **PJ** _(8:15 pm)_ : No shit, Sherlock, but why did you made another one. We already have one.

 **Chris** _(8:16 pm)_ : cant u see, there's another person i added

 **Phil** _(8:16 pm)_ : wtf chris what are doing

 **Chris** _(8:17 pm)_ : 50 bucks say that the 'f' in ur 'wtf' means fudge

 **Dan** _(8:21 pm):_ uh hi?

 **Phil** _(8:22 pm)_ : oh my god i'm out

 

_**Phil Lester left the group chat** _

 

_**Chris Kendall added Phil Lester to the group chat** _

 

 **Phil** _(8:25 pm)_ : CHRIIIIIIIS!!!!

 **Chris** _(8:25 pm)_ : so Daniel. what are ur intentions w/ pj's and i's son, phil?

 **Chris** _(8:25 pm):_ u know besides the unholy ones

 **Phil** _(8:26 pm)_ :AIHSLAHSKLHA IM SO KILLIN U KENDALL IMNAN

 **Dan** _(8:27 pm)_ : touch his butt and seduce him? but asking him to go out with me this coming saturday is also one.

 **Phil** _(8:27 pm)_ : DAAAAAAAAN!!@11

 **PJ** _(8:28 pm)_ : This is so funny haha!

 **Phil** _(8:29 pm)_ : no it is not peej, this is embrarrassing oh my god

 **Phil** _(_ _8:29 pm)_ : im so out im turning off my phonenow please stop ajjkbsaj

⋆*ೃ⋆*ೃ⋆*ೃ⋆*ೃ

 _To:_ **Daniel Howell**

 _From:_   **Phil**

 _(8:31 pm)_ im so sorry about that gc

 _(8:31 pm)_ chris can be so much sometimes

 _(8:32 pm)_ u can leave if you want

 

 _To:_ **Phil**

 _From:_ **Daniel Howell**

 _(8:33 pm)_ its alright :) and no i dont wanna leave the gc

 

 _To:_ **Daniel Howell**

 _From:_ **Phil**

 _(8:35 pm)_ do u mean that

 

 _To:_ **Phil**

 _From:_ **Daniel Howell**

 _(9:35 pm)_ what is

 

 _To:_ **Daniel Howell**

 _From:_ **Phil**

 _(9:37 pm)_ asking me out. on saturday?

 

 _To:_ **Phil**

 _From:_ **Daniel Howell**

 _(9:37 pm)_ i was hoping you'd ask about me wanting to touch ur butt and seduce you but yeah i really wann aks u to go on a date w/ me ;)

 

 _To:_ **Daniel Howell**

 _From:_ **Phil**

 _(9:39 pm)_ plz stop saying things like that if you don't want me to leave you waiting for me on saturday

 

 _To:_ **Phil**

 _From:_ **Daniel Howell**

 _(9:39 pm)_ OH MY FUCK DOES THAT MEAN YES

 

 _To:_ **Daniel Howell**

 _From:_ **Phil**

 _(9:40 pm)_ yes

⋆*ೃ⋆*ೃ⋆*ೃ⋆*ೃ

 **Chris** _(9:40 pm)_ : i can hear you two texting each other from here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> early update yay! i should be doing my homework but naaaah. i honestly feel so sad rn. like really really sad.
> 
> [this is such a slow burn fic i'm sorry. and i made some of the parts in chat form what do you think of it also do you think i should write the saturday date in paragraph form. please tell me your thoughts i'd love to hear them since i'm kinda really confused ha x]


	14. 14th convo

_January 28, 2016 \ Friday_

 

 **Chris** _(10:11 am)_ : biology more like BYEology bc Im out

 **Phil** _(10:13 am)_ : chemistry more like cheMYSTERY bc i dont know what’s happening anymore

 **Dan** _(10:15 am)_ : trigonometry? more like TRIGGERnometry bc this shIT MAKES ME HOMICIDAL

 **PJ** _(10:17 am)_ : Calculus, more like calKILLus because a piece of my sanity dies with every equation :(

 **Chris** _(10:18 am)_ : yeah bc u really suffer peej. We all know it’s ur favourite subject. stop empathizing with us

 **PJ** _(10:20 am)_ : At least I’m not taking Biology during my senior year.

 **Phil** _(10:21 am)_ : burn.

 **Chris** _(10:23 am)_ : hey phil let’s hang out tomorrow

 **Chris** _(10:24 am):_ oh u can’t! bc u have a date tomorrow! With DAN!

 **Phil** _(10:26 am)_ : ITS NOT A DATE SOD OFF

 

**Phil Lester left the group chat**

 

**Chris Kendall added Phil Lester to the group chat**

 

**Dan Howell left the group chat**

**PJ** _(10:36 am)_ : That was real stupid Phil

⋆*ೃ⋆*ೃ⋆*ೃ⋆*ೃ

 **To:** Phil

 **From:** Daniel Howell

 _(4:58 pm)_ just tell me if u wanna cancel

 

 **To:** Daniel Howell

 **From:** Phil

 _(5:36 pm)_ oh my god Howell

 _(5:39 pm)_ u said it wasn’t a date

 _(5:41 pm)_ I mean no one said t was a date for Christ sake

⋆*ೃ⋆*ೃ⋆*ೃ⋆*ೃ

 **To:** Daniel Howell

 **From:** Phil

 _(8:58 pm)_ no i don’t want to cancel

 _(9:17 pm)_ it’s always nice to reply to texts sent to you

 

 **To:** Phil

 **From:** Daniel Howell

 _(9:29 pm)_ i think I dowant to tho

 

 **To:** Daniel Howell

 **From:** Phil

 _(9:29 pm)_ want to do what?

 

 **To:** Phil

 **From:** Daniel Howell

 _(10:35 pm)_ cancel it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think it looks weird to have an 'author's note' at the end of such a short chapter haha. but yeaaaah early update because i don't have classes tomorrow because of Eid al-Fitr so :) and credits to tumblr for those play on subject names.
> 
> [i'm gonna write another update after this then i'm gonna post the saturday date. pray that it won't be much of a literary disaster since i haven't written anything in full, cohesive, paragraph form in like forever]


	15. 15th convo

_January 29, 2016 \ Saturday_

 

**Phil Lester added Dan Howell to the group chat**

 

 **Phil** _(12:11 am)_ : hey chris

 **Phil** _(12:11 am)_ : just wanna tell you that yeah, i wouldn't be able to hang out bc i have a date

 **Phil** _(12:12 am)_ : with Dan

 **Phil** _(12:12 am)_ : tomorrow

 **Phil** _(12:13 am)_ : i mean today haha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> phil is sweet.


	16. 16th convo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hullo my dears! i know that this is a month and six days late. i got swamped with school works and all that stuff (you know how uni is) and other things. i'm really really sorry! anyway, here it is. i'd like to thank lily aka [phangirlingforphan](http://phangirlingforphan.tumblr.com/) aka one of the best phanfiction writers out there for being my beta for this chapter! click her username to give her a visit. and yeah, read on my little pandas.

_January 29, 2016 | Saturday_

It’s been six hours, forty-three minutes, and seven seconds since Phil sent a message to their group chat and no one has read it yet. He’s quite sure though that PJ will be the one to see it first, what with his friend being an early bird and all that.

It’s been six hours, forty-five minutes, and twenty-three seconds since Phil admitted that yes, he’s going on a date with Dan and he only had four hours of sleep since then. He’s actually pretty nervous. He doesn’t know why but Dan intrigues him and this date may just satisfy his curiosity even just a little bit.

_Will he still continue our date?_

He started to pace in his room and sighed before sitting on his bed and reading a book.

_Perhaps this will calm my nerves._

He got so engrossed with reading that he didn’t realize the time passing by. He flinched when suddenly his phone rang. His eyebrows furrowed as he answered the call. Chris.

“Oh my God Phil you just have to be sickeningly sweet, don’t you?”

Phil cringed at how loud Chris’ voice is.

“Good morning to you too. And please, no need to shout Christopher, you’re gonna wake my neighbours.”

“Yeah whatever but give me deets, okay? I wanna know everything!”

Chris hangs up before Phil can even answer. He looked at the time, it’s already 10:19 am and there are still no texts from Dan.

He opened their group chat, saw PJ and Chris teasing him and his face immediately reddened.

Teasing me on a group chat where Dan can read everything, how is it that they’re my friends?

He put his phone on silent and decided to have breakfast and to just clean the house.

The date is probably off now.

 

⋆*ೃ⋆*ೃ⋆*ೃ⋆*ೃ

 

Phil had just gotten out of the shower when he heard the doorbell ring. He put a towel around his hips and made a beeline to the door, wondering who it was. He looked at the clock as he passed by and frowned. It’s already 03:55 pm, and neither PJ nor Chris mentioned they’re dropping by. 

_Unless they texted me?_

He hadn’t checked his phone since he went for breakfast earlier this morning so he thought that it was probable that his friends were the ones at the door.

With that thought in mind, he didn’t bother to put on a shirt as he opened the front fdoor which was a huge mistake because the person standing at his doorstep wasn’t Chris or PJ. 

It’s was Dan.

 _Of course_ it’s Dan.

“First date and you already want us to go to third base.” Dan cheekily greeted him which made him groan.

“One time. One time I decided to not put on a shirt first before answering the door because I thought it was PJ or Chris and I failed because of course it’s you. I thought you cancelled it?”

Dan just smiled. “Perhaps you want us to go inside first; we don’t want you lingering on your doorstep with only a towel on now, do we?”

Phil pursed his lips, sizing up Dan and the current situation. This is not part of the plan. Phil thought that if ever his date with Dan actually happened, he’d just pick up the other guy or maybe wait for him at his door step or something.

But as the old saying goes, things just don’t really go according to your plan.

He opened the door wider, letting Dan in. He guided him towards the sitting room and nodded towards the television.

“Go make yourself comfortable, put on the TV and watch anything you want. I’m just gonna put on some clothes.”

He turned around, about to walk out when Dan spoke up.

“I like you better without any clothes on, though.”

Phil choked on his spit and walked out of the sitting room faster, Dan’s teasing laugh echoing inside the rather empty house.

He tried to remember what Dan was wearing (he’s wearing a grey shirt, a parka jacket, black skinny jeans and black boots) so Phil decided to wear black jeans himself, a white polka dotted shirt and his rust-coloured bomber jacket with some black sneakers.

He wears too much black. Phil decided as he grabbed his phone to check if Dan really texted him and sure enough there were 19 unread messages- 11 from Chris, 2 from PJ and 5 from Dan.

There were also 2 missed calls from Chris. He rolled his eyes, knowing that Chris only wanted to gossip how his date with Dan went.

_We haven’t even started our date yet._

He walked back to the sitting room where he saw Dan watching a psycho movie intensely.

“Hey, if you want to just stay in and watch a film it’s alright with me,” Phil said.

Dan whipped his head towards him, looking at him from head to toe and making him squirm a little. He doesn’t like being under scrutiny. Finally, Dan gave him an approving smile and he let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“Nope. I wanna go outside, c’mon.”

Dan held him on his right wrist before pulling him, only letting go once they’re outside. He locked the door and motioned for Dan to follow him.

“Does all of your family members have spare keys?” Dan asked while glancing back towards Phil’s locked house.

Phil just shrugged and immediately changed the subject. “So where are we going?”

Dan immediately beamed. “It’s a secret! We’re gonna use the tube.”

“Oh-kay?” Phil felt like this date was going to be weird.

They walked for a few minutes before Dan started to talk.

“So Phil, what kind of food do you like?”

Phil thought for a while. “Why? Are we gonna eat?”

“Just answer the question, spork.”

He laughed. “Okay. Well, I really eat any food except uh cheese? And milk. I’m lactose intolerant, you see.”

“Oh, that’s why you never get the mac and cheese from our cafeteria! It’s like the most least disgusting there you know. I’ve always wondered why, everyone loves it.”

“Yeah well, now you know. Hey wait, how did you know I don’t get it every time? Are you actually watching me every time I get my food?”

“What can I say, you’ve always interested me Lester.”

Phil felt his cheeks redden. He didn’t know someone’s been watching his actions all this time.

They arrived at the station where they rode the tube in a comfortable silence. When they arrived at their station, Phil immediately guessed where they’re going.

“We’re going to Chinatown, aren’t we?”

Dan frowned at him, looking offended. “Oh my God Phil, really? Like I know it’s obvious, but you can’t honestly pretend you don’t know?”

“I’m sorry! Fine, forget I said that.” He said, laughing.

They entered the busy market, people milling around. Phil looked at Dan and he saw how excited Dan looks like which made Phil smile. He doesn’t know why Dan is happy being here, and he wouldn’t certainly understand even if Dan tells him the reason but Dan’s smile is just so contagious that he kind of just smiled too.

“Hey Phil, come.”

Dan pulled him towards a store where a crowd was formed. They squeezed in and Phil realized that a contest is about to begin.

“One more couple! Come on, folks, just one more and we can start this contest!” The host announced.

Dan turned to the person next to him. “What’s gonna be the prize?”

“A pair of Samsung phones and a photo collage wall clock.”

Dan looked at Phil, eyes full of hope wearing a mischievous smile.

“Oh no. No. Look Dan-“

“But Phil! They’re giving out such amazing prizes!”

“No Dan. We can’t just-“

Phil was interrupted by the person hosting the event. “What about you two? C’mon, join us! Even if you won’t win, it’ll still be fun!”

Phil was about to kindly refuse when Dan excitedly shouted that they’re joining.

“Yes! Yes, we’re joining.”

Phil didn’t want to move from where he was standing but the crowd is urging and cheering him on, the host is practically pleading so the contest can begin, and Dan is looking at him with those eyes and that pout and _dammit I can’t refuse._

When he finally moved towards the front, everyone cheered loudly including Dan.

“Alright so here’s what you have to do: your partner has to carry you, in any position you want, and the last one to remain will win the prizes! It’s that easy!”

Phil looked around and saw that they’re competing with another six couples. He sighed and thought of how much work this will be if Dan really, really wants to win. He turned to the other boy who looks so excited.

“Dan do you really, really want to win?”

Dan looked at him, determined. “Of course!”

Phil sighed again and got ready, this will surely consume lots of his energy. “Alright, I’ll be the one to carry you. Piggy back alright?”

“Yepp!”

Phil doesn’t know where Dan gets all his energy.

“Okay are all the couples ready?” The host asked and they all murmured an okay. “Let’s start then in 3, 2, 1 go!”

Dan climbed on his back making him let out an ‘oof’.

“Are you alright?” Dan asked worried.

Phil tried to crane his neck to look at Dan. “Yes, just don’t move a lot so we’ll win yeah?”

“Yessir!”

The minutes went on and on and on and Phil can’t feel his arms supporting Dan’s legs anymore. He just silently thanked God because true to his promise, Dan didn’t move much. He just kept silent which made Phil wonder why. Dan likes to talk.

It’s been 23 minutes (according to the host) when the first couple gave up. The man’s knees gave up. The woman just patted him on his back and assured him it was okay before they continued to watch Dan and Phil and the other contestants.

29 minutes and another couple was out.

Phil suddenly felt adrenaline pumping up inside him. He adjusted Dan on his back a little before speaking.

“You alright there Dan?”

“Never been better Phil.”

And that was enough for Phil to smile before another two contestants gave out. Sweat is breaking out on his forehead and he thinks his knees are actually shaking but that only made him more energized.

“39 minutes!” The host shouted on his microphone at the same time that the man from the third couple lets go of the woman and then there’s just the two of them.

“Two! We only have two remaining couples now! Who do you think will win?”

The crowd jeered, some cheering for him and Dan and the others cheering for the other contestant.

The woman from the last couple who lost scolded his husband but immediately let it go, watching the last remaining contenders.

The thing about this, Phil thought, is that no matter if they lost, the former couples actually looked like they enjoyed the experience. It’s like they’re happy they at least participated with their loved one. Phil likes that.

“Hey Dan,” he whispered. “You think we’re gonna win against them?”

He felt Dan’s head turning towards their opponent; a plus-size woman carrying her husband in a bridal way.

“I’d be happy even if we lost.” Dan muttered which made Phil smile.

That was the exact time that their opponent gave up and they won.

“Oh my God, Dan, we won!” Phil put Dan down, turned around hugged him.

“We won Phil! We won! We will have a photo collage wall clock! Yay!”

They jumped around while the people watching the contest clapped and applauded for them. Their final opponent congratulated them.

“Congratulations! You won two smart phones and a photo collage wall clock!” The host cheered.

They signed a few papers and took a picture with all the contestants and the host before the phones and the parts of the photo collage wall clock were handed to them. They thanked the store and the host.

They started to walk away, happily chatting.

“I’m so happy Phil! We actually won! I thought your knees won’t make it.” Dan said.

“Now you know my knees are-“

Phil was cut off when someone shouted for them.

“Hey wait!”

They both turned around and saw the host and a store representative from earlier.

“Hey, you forgot these.” The host said, while the store rep handed them two photos.

“Thanks.” Dan said, smiling.

The two saluted them off before going back to the store.

They looked at the photos and realized it was a picture of them, both smiling, seconds before they won. Phil remembered this was when Dan said he’ll still be happy even if they will not win. They looked at the other picture and it’s of them hugging right after they won.

Phil thought how happy the feelings these pictures are giving off.

“These are quite nice, don’t you think?”

Phil looked at Dan who’s still looking at the photos, smiling.

“Yepp. Want to keep them?”

Dan looked thoughtful for a moment. “I’ll keep this one where we’re hugging. Keep the other one.”

“I’d love to. But as you probably noticed earlier, there weren’t really a single picture frame in the house.”

Dan chuckled. “Then what are this photo collage wall clock for?”

Phil frowned. “Wait, this is for me?”

“Yeah. Like you said, I noticed the lack of photos in your house. Makes me wonder why, mums’ like to put up lots of photo frames. Maybe your Mum isn’t just like that? But anyway, this will still make your house livelier. So please, please take it!” And then Dan pointed at the paper bag he’s holding.

Phil looked torn for a moment, which made Dan think that maybe Phil or his Mum or his whole family didn’t really like photo frames and who is he to ask Phil to put up a whole photo collage on the wall? He’s about to take the offer back, feeling silly when Phil smiled.

“Of course. Thank you. This actually means a lot.”

“Yay! Now, please put our first photo together in one of the picture frames. I mean, if it’s okay? Like, I’ll understand if you want to put another picture instead. It’s not like you’re obligated to put our picture there. You probably have more pictures you want to be put up on the wall not this one but yeah and I’m just babbling now aren’t I?”

Phil is smiling widely at Dan, making the other know that it’s okay. “Yes, you are but it’s okay. And please, I’d love to display this photo. Now, where do we go next?”

Dan blushed, turning away from him. “Uhm well, let’s go do the thing I’d actually want us to do. Eat?”

“Eat. Sure, I’d love that.”

They started to walk to the nearest restaurant they saw which made Phil think if it was a coincidence that the store where the contest happened and the place where they’re going to eat is just a few blocks away from each other. So he asked Dan.

“Hey Dan, are we really supposed to eat here or you’re just really hungry now?”

“Huh?” Dan turned to him. “Oh no. It’s part of my plan. To like, just go to a restaurant we see and order the food they have the smallest serving of, eat it, then go to another one and do the same.”

They entered the Chinese restaurant then and sat in one of the smaller tables.

Phil’s mouth formed an ‘o’. This is weird for him but he can wing it. He thought it was also weird to join a contest impromptu but he had fun, didn’t he? And that was also Dan’s idea. So really, how bad can this be?

⋆*ೃ⋆*ೃ⋆*ೃ⋆*ೃ

It wasn’t bad. It was faaaaar from bad.

It was perfect.

Dan was weird and they talked about weird things and they got to know the weird facts about each other and Phil is weird and he’s just so happy.

Right now, they’re laughing at one of Dan’s weird friend, Jonas, whose Aunt wouldn’t give him a birthday invitation from a friend. Unfortunately, you can’t get passed the security in to the party if you wouldn’t show your invitation. So the next time that Jonas’ friend sent another invitation, because the friend knows his Aunt won’t give him the invitation sent earlier, he actually put the invitation inside his boxers so his Aunt wouldn’t be able to take it.

“Your friend is weird but he’s brilliant, I’ll give him that.” Phil said, still laughing a bit.

“I know!”

They fell to a comfortable silence after that. They’re walking on an unfamiliar street, other people walking by them. They’ve come a long way from the Chinatown where they first had a small meal. It’s past nine already, the sun’s long been set and the lampposts are now lit.

Phil doesn’t want the day to end.

“Hey Phil, do you have any plans tomorrow?” Dan suddenly asked.

Phil thought for a second. It’s Sunday tomorrow and he definitely have no plans.

“None. Except if PJ or Chris swing by.”

Dan nodded and looked at the sky.

“Go with me, then.” Dan said. “Please.”

“Uhm, where to?”

Dan smirked. “You’ll see. So, you will go with me?”

Phil isn’t exactly sure. It’s already quarter to ten, where on earth does Dan plan to take him? It’s not like he has a curfew or something, but he doesn’t know any establishments that are still open up until at this time except pubs and he’s not exactly up for trouble.

“We’re not going to pubs or clubs, right?”

Dan just smirked again. Phil doesn’t like smirks.

⋆*ೃ⋆*ೃ⋆*ೃ⋆*ೃ

They walked for an hour, making Phil’s feet hurt. He’s been whining to Dan about the extensive walking they’re doing, he’s not exactly the exercise type of guy you see, and so is Dan. But Dan seems so excited and happy about where they’re going that he didn’t mind the walking. Phil does, though.

Finally they stopped at a restaurant located somewhere beside the London Eye.

“So, we’re eating again?” Phil asked, confused.

“No, we’re just gonna buy some drinks and relax for a few minutes. Come on.”

Dan bought them coffees and they settled on a table placed outside the restaurant, overlooking the giant Ferris wheel.

“Phil aren’t you forgetting something?” Dan asked out-of-the-blue.

He looked at Dan, who’s still looking at the London Eye, confused for the second time since they arrived at this restaurant.

“Uhm, no? I don’t think so… Am I forgetting something?”

Dan finally looked at him, smiling at him softly. “You are.”

“Oh.” Phil frowned.

What is he forgetting? Is today a special occasion? Did Dan say something earlier about right now that he didn’t manage to catch? He checked, but the paper bags from the contest earlier are still all complete.

“What is it?”

“I’ll tell you but finish your coffee first, it’s nearing 12.” Dan answered, motioning at his coffee.

“What’s the time got to do with what I’m forgetting?”

Dan just smiled again making Phil a little bit anxious. He knows, though, that he wouldn’t get an answer from Dan so he focused on finishing his coffee instead. Maybe then, Dan will tell him.

They settled to a comfortable silence once again, both finishing their drinks. Once they’re done, Dan suddenly clapped his hands and stood up.

“Come now, Phil. I want to show you something!”

And then Dan started to run, leaving behind the paper bags he was holding earlier.

“W-wait Dan! What about these?” Phil shouted.

“Just leave it there. No one will take it. Come on!” Dan shouted back,

Phil hesitated for a moment, looking at Dan then to the paper bags and to Dan again. He sighed and decided to just leave the paper bags. Surely, they wouldn’t go too far and wouldn’t stay away for too long?

He started to jog where Dan is waving at him; entrance to the London Eye.

_Are we now in the point of friendship where we trespass private establishments?_

“Dan, are we about to do what I think you want us to do?” He asked, carefully. 

But Dan just smiled innocently, hands on his back. “What do you mean? We’re just gonna ride the London Eye.”

“We’re not just going to ride the London Eye. We’re trying to ride the London Eye while it’s _close_.”

“Oh, hush.” Dan chuckled. “Just follow me. I promise I won’t get you in trouble.”

Then Dan held him by his wrist and pulled him. He wants to stop. He wants to take Dan’s off of him and stomp his feet and ask Dan what does he think he’s doing but he doesn’t think it’ll affect Dan. The guy will just smirk at him then pull him again.

Phil then realized Dan likes to manhandle people.

_Maybe because he’s Dan Howell._

They managed to enter the base of the giant Ferris wheel without anyone shouting at them for trespassing and Phil let out an anxious sigh.

_Oh my God, Dan is a bad influence to me I swear._

Dan opened the capsule at the base and Phil is about to ask Dan again what is he doing but Dan pulled him inside before he managed to talk.

“Just hush, Phil. It’s just 5 minutes to 12.”

Dan closed the door of their capsule and the moment he did that, the lights around their capsule lit up and Phil felt the London Eye slowly moving.

“Okay, what the hell Dan. What’s happening? Why are we moving? Why is it that our capsule is the only one lit up with lights? Oh my God, what have you done?!” Phil asked, panicking. 

Their capsule is slowly going its way up and up and up. Phil looked at the ground through the glass wall trying to see who’s operating the Ferris wheel but they’re too high already and the person is inside the control room and Phil is just really, really nervous now.

Suddenly, he felt Dan’s presence behind him and a pair of hands on his shoulders.

“Relax, Phil.” Dan whispered on his right ear making his breathe hitch and his throat dry.

He swallowed twice before he managed a small nod, not trusting his own voice. He thanked all the gods his History teacher mentioned when finally, Dan moved by his side.

“Just enjoy the ride and feel.”

“Feel?” Phil asked.

“Yepp.”

They became silent after that, letting the view take up most of their attention. It was silent, only the noise of the air conditioner can be heard. The city of London slowly becoming smaller and smaller. City, cars and establishments’ lights are the most distinct of all and Phil finally relaxed.

_Dan said feel._

And so, he took in the breathy view from where they are. He looked up and saw stars lighting up the sky. Half of the moon shying away from a few clouds. The view was so captivating and fascinating and he feels so magical. Phil wishes right then that the capsule is open. He wants to feel the air, the thrill and terror of being so high up with nothing to cover you.

But he still feels contented. After all, up here it feels like it’s just him and Dan. Like there’s no other person out there, and everything is just about Dan and Phil and nothing else matters and the lights below continued to twinkle, the stars and the moon watching them, the noise of the air conditioner filling up their ears and they’re at the top now- and, and they’re at the top. And the capsule stopped moving.

Big Ben chimed. It’s 12 am.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that's that! thank you for reading that literary trash and thank you for still reading my story even though i was mia for more than a month! give me some love and comment down what you think!
> 
> [yes there's a really really really short part 2 of this date ha]


	17. 17th convo

_January 30, 2016 | Sunday_

 

Fireworks erupted. Red, green, blue… Phil can’t track the different colors lighting up the sky that were only lit up by the moon and stars earlier.

“Phil?” Dan whispered, turning to Phil.

Phil looked back. “Hmm?”

“Happy birthday.”

Phil couldn’t help but smile.

_Of course,_ it’s his birthday today. _Of course,_ it’s the occasion he apparently forgotten about. And _of course,_ Dan would surprise him with a ride in the London Eye with fireworks, nevertheless, in the middle of the night.

And- and Phil just can’t help but _smile._

“Wow, did one of Gandalf’s fireworks go off or was it your smile lighting up the room?”

Phil, this time, laughed.

Because _of course,_ Dan and his pick-up lines are still on.

⋆*ೃ⋆*ೃ⋆*ೃ⋆*ೃ

_To:_ **Phil**

_From:_ **PJ**

_(12:00 am)_ Happy Birthday Philip Lester! Wow, you’re already 18. Wish you the best of luck, mate. Chris and I will swing by later. Love you! P.S. Get ready. Chris is gonna roast you with questions regarding your date with Dan. ;)

 

_To:_ **Phil**

_From:_ **Chris**

_(12:00 am)_ duuuuuuude you’re fucking ooldddd. like, OLD. HAPPY BIRTHDAY LESTER I LOVE YOU SO SO SO MUCH. dont worry, you will not be alone. pj and i will come!!! AND PLEASE PREPARE 5 PAGES OF ESSAY, BACK TO BACK, EXPLAINING YOUR DATE WITH DANIEL. I LOVE YOUUUUUUU.

⋆*ೃ⋆*ೃ⋆*ೃ⋆*ೃ

Phil now knows why he felt like his date with Dan would be weird from the very start. It’s because Dan is the one and only son of the weirdest couple and one of the most successful people he knows. Dan is filthy rich.

And he just couldn’t help but wonder why they’re taking the _tube._

Now he knows.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yooo it's monday and that means an update! i posted a one shot btw [here comes the shameless promotion] called [round and around and around and around we go](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7762633) . it's a phanfic so check it out if you want! [shameless, shameless tsk tsk]
> 
> [updates will be back on its regular schedule; every monday and thursday. yay. happy monday loves]


	18. 18th convo

_January 31, 2016 \ Monday_

 

_**You, Chris Kendall and 1 other person is in this group chat** _

 

 **Chris** _(05:13 pm)_ : ok but that was really sweet

 **Chris** _(05:13 pm)_ : like wOW PHIL CAN I BE YOU

 **Phil** _(05:15 pm)_ : yes I heard you the first hundred times chris. it's sweet.

 **PJ** _(05:16 pm)_ : I'm so gonna do that to my girlfriend too

 **Chris** _(05:17 pm)_ : same. except she has to wait 'til i get my degree and saved enough money to rent the whole london eye and set off fireworks. do u reckon how much dan spent to do that

 **Phil** _(05:19 pm)_ : I don't wanna think about the cost. it'd only probably make me vomit becuase of so much guilt. if I had known, i wouldn't've agree to the date

 **PJ** _(05:20 pm)_ : But you have to agree what he did is awesome.

 **Chris** _(05:21 pm)_ : duDE. it was the talk of the school, town the whOLE LONDON. IT WAS ON LOCAL NEWS. if that isnt awesome enough for you then DUDE

 **Phil** _(05:22 pm)_ : yes, I admit it really IS

 

⋆*ೃ⋆*ೃ⋆*ೃ⋆*ೃ

_To:_ **Phil**

_From:_ **Daniel**

_(7:03 pm)_ so, are you free on saturday?

 _(7:04 pm)_ uhm let's go out again? if you want?

 

_To:_ **Daniel**

_From:_ **Phil**

_(7:11 pm)_ sorry I'm gonna be sick this weekend.

 

****

_To:_ **Phil**

_From:_ **Daniel**

_(7:13 pm)_ rude :(

 

_To:_ **Danie**

_From:_ **Phil**

_(7:15 pm)_ jk. but am really not free. I have things thing I need to go to. sorry.

 

_To:_ **Phil**

_From:_ **Daniel**

_(7:16 pm)_ oh. that's okay.

 _(7:16 pm)_ i guess.

 _(7:19 pm)_ hey phil?

 

_To:_ **Daniel**

_From:_ **Phil**

_(7:21 pm)_ yepp?

 

_To:_ **Phil**

_From:_ **Daniel**

_(7:21 pm)_ im eating a banana

 

_To:_ **Daniel**

_From:_ **Phil**

_(7:22 pm)_  and you're telling me that because...?

 

_To:_ **Phil**

_From:_ **Daniel**

_(7:23 pm)_ because i find you very a peeling ;)

 

_To:_ **Daniel**

_From:_ **Phil**

_(7:29 pm)_  daniel I think you need sleep. good night.

 

_To:_ **Phil**

_From:_ **Daniel**

_(7:31 pm)_ you're not flustered

 _(7:31 pm)_ :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yoooo. one question; what month does graduation usually happens in uk? please please answer, i can't trust the search results on google aha x
> 
> [i smell conflicts haha. at least dan's name on phil's phone is not daniel howell anymore, eh? their relationship improved ;)]


	19. 19th convo

_February 05, 2016 | Saturday_

_To:_ **Phil**

_From:_ **PJ**

_(11:09 am)_ Are you guys back to square one?

 

_To:_ **PJ**

_From:_ **Phil**

_(11:11 am)_ huh? who?

 

_To:_ **Phil**

_From:_ **PJ**

_(11:12 am)_ Dan and you. You’re not avoiding him again are you?

 

_To:_ **PJ**

_From:_ **Phil**

_(11:13 am)_ I smile at him in the hallways peej. i’m not

 

_To:_ **Phil**

_From:_ **PJ**

_(11:14 am)_ Then why aren’t you guys planning your second date already?

 

_To:_ **PJ**

_From:_ **Phil**

_(11:15 am)_ I don’t think i want to have second date anytime soon peej

 

_To:_ **Phil**

_From:_ **PJ**

_(11:17 am)_ What?! WHYYYYY?

 _(11:17 am)_ Don’t tell me you still don’t like him after that first one?

 

_To:_ **PJ**

_From:_ **Phil**

_(11:20 am)_ i like him, alright. but just as a friend I guess? i don’t know peej. you know I’m not one to think about relationship stuff.

 

_To:_ **Phil**

_From:_ **PJ**

_(11:21 am)_ Fine. But you have to tell Dan what you told me. Don’t lead him on. Or maybe try to at least get to know him.

 

_To:_ **PJ**

_From:_ **Phil**

_(11:26 am)_ i’ll think about it.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it lacks any phan interactions i know, i'm sorry. it's for the plot! [bc despite this being a text fic, this fic actually has a plot aha x] also please expect that this fic will have more parts than usual bc besides the fact it is a slow burn fic, it is a text fic. and i usually post a very short update [like this update for example] so please bear with me.
> 
> [i'll update again late, no worries! i actually have time (surprise surprise)]


	20. 20th convo

_February 07, 2016 | Monday_

_To:_ **PJ**

_From:_ **Phil**

_(1:06 pm)_ where are you two? i wnna eat lunch already

 

_To:_ **Phil**

_From:_ **Chris**

_(1:08 pm)_ were coming princesssss

⋆*ೃ⋆*ೃ⋆*ೃ⋆*ೃ

Phil sighed as he pocketed his phone. He doesn’t know why PJ and Chris are late but he really wish it’s because of a relevant reason, they’re making his food wait for him after all.

He looked around the cafeteria and saw Dan sitting with his posh friends. He considered waving or throwing a small smile to the lad but he was overcome with shyness. Dan never really approached him since their date except smiling at him whenever they cross paths. Though yes, Dan asked him for a second date and he declined. Phil isn’t just thinking about relationships for now; he has enough things to think about just as it is.

He was surprise when Lloyd, Joe and Charles suddenly sat in his table. He felt the students' eyes on them; some probably wondering why the jocks sat with him, some excited because the jocks sat with him- _again_.

“We heard the weird kid Dan is bothering you,” Lloyd said which earned him a chuckle from Phil.

“Well hello to you too, Lloyd. And no, he’s not. Where did you get the idea?”

“It was all over the school that you slapped him. The team thought it’d be better if you gave him a punch.” Joe responded.

“If you want, we can do the dirty job for you,” Charles added proudly, as if he’s helping Phil in doing the sole thing he wants to accomplish in his life.

Phil snickered and mentally rolled his eyes. He can’t believe these guys had the audacity to just sit with him and ask him to order them to beat up another human being.

_This is ridiculous._

“No thanks. If that’s all, I’m leaving.” He stood up the same time PJ and Chris entered the cafeteria.

They immediately noticed Phil, looking pissed as hell, walking away from their usual table that is occupied by some jocks. Some of the students far from the table didn’t notice but they are sure that the ones seated near Phil and the jocks felt the thick air. They shook their heads, empathizing with Phil. The guy motioned at the door and they quickly understand- they won’t be eating lunch any time soon. At least not in the cafeteria.

⋆*ೃ⋆*ೃ⋆*ೃ⋆*ೃ

_To:_ **Phil**

_From:_ **Dan**

_(2:18 pm)_ you looked upset earlier. hope ur okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry. i didn't keep my promise and i didn't even post an update last thursday! i'm a horrible human being. if you're still reading this, thank you!


	21. 21st convo

_February 08 2016 | Tuesday_

 

**Phil Lester and 2 others are in this group chat**

 

 **PJ** _(10:56 am)_ : Guys

 **Chris** _(10:58 am):_ oh my god

 **Chris** _(10:58 am):_ is this real

 **Chris** _(10:59 am):_ did pj my goody two shoes friend actually started a chat convo in the middle of the class

 **Phil** (10:59 am): shut up chris

 **Chris** _(11:00 am):_ is this the real life

 **Chris** _(11:00 am):_ or is this just fantasy

 **PJ** _(11:00 am):_ Yeah, shut up. I have something to ask Phil

 **Phil** _(11:02 am):_ what is it?

 **PJ** _(11:04 am):_ Remember yesterday Joe and the others asked you if you want to have Dan get beaten up? Are you sure you didn't give any indication to them that you do?

 **Phil** _(11:07 am):_ what? No. ofc not. Why?

 **Chris** _(11:08 am):_ oooohhh do you have any juicy rumors peej? did dan actually got beaten up?

 **Phil** _(11:09 am):_ oh my god is he?

 **Phil** _(11:10 am):_ PEEJ ANSWER IMMEDIATELY PLEASE

 **PJ** _(11:11 am):_ Sorry I'm in class, in case you forgot. And it's just been two minutes. And calm down, no one got beaten up. But I do saw them crowding in on Dan.

 **Chris** _(11:11 am):_ someones worried

 **Phil** _(11:12 am):_ what? When? who did? what did they do?

 **PJ** _(11:15 am):_  Joe and the others. I'm not really sure what they did to Dan but he's just looking at them like he's bored? I was quite far from them. And when I called Dan's name, they scattered away.

 **PJ** _(11:16 am):_ I didn't get to ask Dan questions because the bell rang. He just smiled and waved and went to his next class.

 **Phil** _(11:17 am):_ Bastards

 **Chris** _(11:18 am):_ bastards

 **PJ** _(11:19 am):_ You should talk to him Phil. And Joe.

 **Phil** _(11:20 am):_ i am so planning to

  
⋆*ೃ⋆*ೃ⋆*ೃ⋆*ೃ

Phil walked faster. He swear he and Dan are just the same height, but the other lad took bigger steps like he has longer legs. He's not even sure why Dan is walking, in the first place.

He poked Dan on the shoulder when he finally catched up. Dan looked at him, surprised.

"Hey Phil," Dan greeted, smiling.

Phil decided he likes Dan's smile. Actually mow that he thought about it he already decided that he likes Dan's smile before but.

"Hey, where you headed to?"

"Home. What about you? Aren't you always riding home with Chris?" Dan asked back.

Phil bit his lip. Should he just tell Dan why he decided to walk home instead? He took a sideway glance to the brown haired lad who is looking back at him expectantly.

"Ah, I just decided that today's a good day to walk. Besides, me, who doesn't own a car, walking home is not surprising. You walking home, when we all know you can afford a car, is quite surprising though."

Dan chuckled. "Oh. Well I guess it's just I wanna be able to tell my kids in the future, "don't be such brats! I used to walk  home to and from school!", you know? Bragging and all that shit."

They both laughed at this.

"Really now. Kids can't expect to be spoiled then, eh?"

Dan hummed in answer.

They walked in a comfortable silence after that, both lost in their thoughts; Dan trying to guess why is Phil suddenly walking home with him when just last week the lad is so stiff around him and tried to subtly avoid him, and Phil thinking how to best ask Dan about what Joe and the others told him earlier.

It was then that a car honked at them, making them jump a little. The car stopped beside them, the window rolling down, and the face of Zoe Sugg appeared.

"Hello guys!" Zoe greeted with her high pitched voice. Her smiling face brighter than the sun.

"Yo," Dan said, nodding at the girl.

Phil just smiled at her.

"Want to have a ride?" Zoe asked them.

Phil saw Joe inside who is- for some reason Phil don't understand because Zoe is much more kind- Zoe's fraternal twin, grinning at him but scowling once he saw Dan. This prompted Phil to make Joe understand that Dan and him are actually really okay.

"That's very kind of you Zoe, but I'm quite enjoying my walk with Dan."

Zoe gasped dramatically, her eyes twinkling. Phil saw Dan sputtering beside him. Joe scowling even more, if that is even possible.

"Ooohh. I understand. We'll leave you two, then. Be careful!"

They both watched as Zoe and Joe drive away. Once the car was out of their sight, Dan turned towards him, mouth opening and closing like a fish in the water.

"'I'm quite enjoying my walk with Dan'? Really Phil? Was that necessary?" Dan said, holding back a laughter.

"Have you seen Joe's face?" Phil laughed as Joe's face earlier flashed in his mind again.

He started to continue walking, prompting Dan to walk as well.

He's still snickering when Dan suddenly spoke, voice serious. "Phil it's about what happened earlier, isn't it? Pj told you."

They both stopped walking. Phil bit his lip and, for some reason, felt guilty. But why should he feel guilt? He just want to make sure those bastards will leave Dan alone. He already considers the lad as a friend and he don't appreciate his so-called 'friends' bullying the other. It's not right. However, it feels like he's going behind Dan's back by doing this. And Phil doesn't like feeling this.

"I'm sorry Dan, I was worried. Those guys can just beat you up if they please, especially if they think they're doing me a favor and that's-"

"But are they gonna do you a favor if they do so?"

"Something I can't- wait what?"

Dan sighed and continued walking, head bowed down. He looks so sullen and unsure of himself and Phil doesn't feel right. Because this isn't just right. Dan is always composed and confident and always sure of himself but right now... Right now what Phil sees is someone who looks like a kicked puppy. He started to walk too, matching his footsteps with Dan.

"Why would you say that?" He asked, his eyes fixed on Dan.

Dan sighed again and Phil decided that this, this is something that he doesn't like. "I don't know... You're quite avoiding me. Since the, you know... our date."

Phil then looked away, unable to look at Dan. So this is what PJ is about. For him, he isn't avoiding Dan. He's smiling and waving hello and nodding at the other whenever they pass each other in the halls- he said so to PJ when he accused Phil of avoiding Dan. But if even Dan can feel it...

"I didn't mean it. I thought I wasn't, I mean with all the smiles and nods I throw at you whenever we see each other. But now that I think about it..."

Dan let out a dry laugh. "Yeah."

It was Phil's turn to sigh. Dan thinks Phil is avoiding him and that it'll do Phil favor if some people beat him up and Phil suddenly hates himself for making Dan feel like that. He doesn't want any harm to Dan.

"Of course not Dan. That's why I'm here, aren't I? I consider you my friend already. I don't know what those guys are up to, thinking I hate you. But believe me, I don't."

They both fell silent after that. Phil doesn't know what else to say, what is  _right_ to say. Dan also didn't make a sound, or something that indicates that he acknowledges Phil being sorry and his apologies. The calm and comforting silence before turned uncomfortable and Phil thought this might not be a good choice after all, walking home with Dan.

When they had to part ways, Dan just nodded at him before walking away. Phil just stared after him.

⋆*ೃ⋆*ೃ⋆*ೃ⋆*ೃ

 _To:_ **Phil**

 _From:_ **Dan**

 _(7:11 pm)_ u must have been tired. r u tired?

 

 _To:_ **Dan**

 _From:_ **Phil**

 _(7:15 pm)_ from the walk earlier? nah not so much.

 

 _To:_ **Phil**

 _From:_ **Dan**

 _(7:16 pm)_ nope. bc u've been running through my mind allllllll day :D

⋆*ೃ⋆*ೃ⋆*ೃ⋆*ೃ

Phil knew he's forgiven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah, i'm so sorry. i haven't been updating, have i? it's our midterms- exam week. and that's my excuse haha. shoutout to the people who commented to the last chapter y'all are so sweeeeeet! i realized though that i won't be able to keep my promise of posting updates twice a week so i decided to change the sched and just update once a week! either every monday or thursday but probs monday. sorry, my sched is really tight atm. college is stressing me :( tho also expect unexpected updates! i'm really good at those haha.
> 
> [what do you think of the story so far? plz leave a comment! :)]


	22. 22nd convo

_February 09, 2016 | Wednesday_

 

_To:_ **Phil**

_From:_ **PJ**

_(2:56 pm)_ Are you going to go home with us?

 

_To:_ **PJ**

_From:_ **Phil**

_(2:57 pm)_ no sorry.

⋆*ೃ⋆*ೃ⋆*ೃ⋆*ೃ

_To:_ **Phil**

_From:_ **Dan**

_(9:43 pm)_ hey thanks for walking home with me... i guess.

 

_To:_ **Dan**

_From:_ **Phil**

_(9:45 pm)_ thanks for walking _me_ home, u didn't have to do that.

_(9:45 pm)_ and you didn't even went inside for anything

 

_To:_ **Phil**

_From:_ **Dan**

_(9:46 pm)_ ive been wishingfor u to let me enter ur heart

_(9:47 pm)_ but i guess being able to enter your comfort zome is great too. next time then!

 


	23. 23rd convo

_February 11, 2016 | Friday_

 

_To:_ **Phil**

_From:_ **Chris**

_(3:01 pm)_ we r not even gonna ask. just go home safely

⋆*ೃ⋆*ೃ⋆*ೃ⋆*ೃ

_To:_ **PJ, Chris**

_From:_ **Phil**

_(7:24 pm)_ got home safely!

 

_To:_ **Phil**

_From:_ **Chris**

_(7:29 pm)_ its 7:30

 

_To:_ **Chris**

_From:_ **Phil**

_(7:31 pm)_ yes..

 

_To:_ **Phil**

_From:_ **Chris**

_(7:32 pm)_ school ended couple of hours ago

 

_To:_ **Chris**

_From:_ **Phil**

_(7:38 pm)_ yes..?

 

_To:_ **Phil**

_From:_ **Chris**

_(7:38 pm)_ and u just got home

 

_To:_ **Chris**

_From:_ **Phil**

_(7:38 pm)_....

 

_To:_ **Phil**

_From:_ **Chris**

_(7:39 pm)_ and u went home with daniel

 

_To:_ **Chris**

_From:_ **Phil**

_(7:42 pm)_ and youre a boy chris but you know, we dont really mention things that are too frigging obvious

 

_To:_ **Phil**

_From:_ **Chris**

_(7:43 pm)_ js. glad you came home fine

 

_To:_ **Chris**

_From:_ **Phil**

_(7:43 pm)_ ok..?????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey look i updated! i'm such a trash for not posting new update for over a month. and i posted two very very short chapters. aren't i crappy. if people are still reading this then i applaud you all. and i love you.
> 
> [i know i know. there aren't much character development and this is already the 23rd part. but loves, remember that in the story valentine's day is v v v soon. love is in the air~]


	24. 24th convo

_ February 13, 2016 | Sunday _

**Phil Lester and 2 others are in this group chat**

 

 **Chris** _(3:47 am):_ phiiiiiil

 **Chris** _(3:47 am):_ i miss u my man

 **Chris** _(3:48 am):_ havent seen you the last few days.

 **Chris** _(3:49 am):_ r you replacing us with howll

 **Chris**   _(_ _3:47 am):_ bc that would be reall ysad but id still be happy for u bc ur my bestfriend and all that shit but i love you and i dont want u gettin anothe rbestfriend of course exemption is peeeeej

 **Phil** _(8:11 am):_ uhm okay?

 **PJ** _(8:51 am):_ Guess who stayed up so late last night (or early morning) to the point that it looks like they're drunk-texting (or chatting) when in fact they're just really, really sleepy?

 **Chris** _(12:01 pm):_ hmm?

 **Chris** _(12:01 pm):_ not me

 **Phil** _(1:33 pm):_ okay... yeah sure, alright.

 **Phil** _(1:35 pm):_ but for the record chris, no i'm not replacing you. Sorry you haven't seen much of me the whole week,

 **Chris** _(1:49 pm):_ ofc u aren't. no one can just replace chris kendall after all. and it's okay totes, we understand! ^^

 **Chris** _(1:50 pm):_ will u hang out with us then?

 **Phil** _(1:54 pm):_ right now?

 **Chris** _(1:55 pm):_ yeah unless u have something going on

 **PJ** _(1:57 pm):_ As if Phil has something 'going on' when it's like 2 pm, Sunday.

 **Phil** _(2:00 pm):_ i'm already changing. get yourselves here already!

 **Chris** _(2:00 pm):_ yes boss!

⋆*ೃ⋆*ೃ⋆*ೃ⋆*ೃ

_To:_ **Phil**

_From:_ **PJ**

_ (11:51 pm) _  Hey

__

_To:_ **PJ**

_From:_ **Phil**

_(10:52 pm)_ hullo peej

 

_To:_ **Phil**

_From:_ **PJ**

_(10:52 pm)_ I have a question

 

_To:_ **PJ**

_From:_ **Phil**

_(10:54 pm)_ shoot

 

_To:_ **Phil**

_From:_ **PJ**

_(10:55 pm)_ Do you like Dan?

 

_To:_ **PJ**

_From:_ **Phil**

_(10:58 pm)_ excsue me?

 _(10:58 pm)_ what are you even asking

 _(10:59 pm)_ no I don't like him peej

 

_To:_ **Phil**

_From:_ **PJ**

_(11:01 pm)_ If you say so.

 

_To:_ **PJ**

_From:_ **Phil**

_(11:03 pm)_?????

 _(11:03 pm)_ just sleep that off pj. I'm gonna go to sleep myself

 

_To:_ **Phil**

_From:_ **PJ**

_(11:04 pm)_ Yeah, okay. Good night, Phil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! i know this is super late but bear with me. i'm having some issues right now haha.
> 
> [also i cross posted this on wattpad under the same username so if you like to read on wattpad more, check it out]


	25. 25th convo

_ February 14, 2016 | Monday _

**To:** Phil :)

**From:** Dan

_ (12:00 am)  _ hey so guess who called

_ (12:00 am)  _ its cupid

_ (12:00 am)  _ he said he needs my heart back from you

_ (12:01 am)  _ also happy valentine's day ♡

 

Phil smiled at Dan's texts. These are what he woke up to, and he thinks it's quite nice. He pushed down the uneasy feeling that the texts brought- like maybe Dan thinks Phil is giving him another chance by going home with him everyday last week- because he is quite sure he's been very clear to Dan before that he doesn't want to date.

He stared at his phone for a few minutes before he started to get ready for school.

Once he arrived he immediately confirmed the theory in his head that yes, the students are coming in an influx of red. There were people in maroon, apple red, light red- but red all the same. He never understood why people should wear that colour during Valentine's, but to each his own, right?

Fortunately for Phil and his friends, he didn't wear a red shirt. He wore a blue one. (And he really didn’t care that he was the only one.) So PJ and Chris spotted him immediately even before he entered the gates. They both wore pink shirts, which made Phil snort.

"What are you snorting at, Lester?" Chris asked, playfully jabbing him on his stomach.

Phil shook his head, "Nothing."

"You getting off on us wearing pink?" Chris asked again, as they started to walk towards the school building.

"Of course not! I just thought you'd wear something different."

"Hey, we're wearing pink!" PJ exclaimed like he's scandalized which made Phil really laugh.

He was about to answer when someone tapped him on his back. He turned his head to Dan, in all his black clothes and glory, standing so posh and grinning wide.

Chris cat called and wiggled his eyebrows playfully, but ran away before Phil can smack him on the head, laughing. Students groaned in protest when he collided with them just to make sure Phil wouldn’t catch him.

"He's cracked in the head, Peej. Go on and follow him, he might get in trouble for running into people like that," Phil said, sighing while shaking his head softly. 

PJ grinned. "Of course. Also good morning Dan! I hope Chris didn't ruin it."

Dan chuckled. "Nah, he's just being playful."

"Okay then. Bye. See you two later,” PJ said.

Phil and Dan watched him walk away. Dan cleared his throat once again to catch Phil's attention, who was still looking to see if PJ managed to sedate Chris already.

"Sorry. Those two, especially Chris, just worry me sometimes,” Phil said

"It's fine."

Phil smiled up at Dan, who in turn couldn’t help but grin back. When they both realized what idiots they must look like, just standing there smiling at each other all lovestruck like, they both coughed to cover up the embarrassment.

"So, what is it again?" Phil started, he figured he should start this, if he wants them both to be able to attend their first period.

"Oh I'm just curious, do you have something going on later after school?" Dan asked, he looked relax and calm which made Phil a little squirmy. He doesn’t even know why, he just does. 

He softly shook his head to avoid the upcoming questions as to why he's being squirmy, too early for those.

"Nothing, though I think PJ and Chris are coming over to sleep over at my house, but that's not until 8 pm. Why?"

Dan grinned wide again, "Wanna go judge couples based on their body language with me?"

Phil stared at Dan, not sure whether the other lad was joking or not. When Dan's grin didn't waver he laughed.

"Are you serious? Oh my God, sure yeah. Okay. I'll see you later after school?"

"Yes, okay. I'll see you. Later."

They smiled at each other one more time and felt silly for the second time. They both laughed and Phil walked away.

⋆*ೃ⋆*ೃ⋆*ೃ⋆*ೃ

Phil saw Dan waiting for him at the gates, leaning on the fence cooly. He was smiling brightly at Phil, making people who were walking ahead of him turn around to see who Dan Howell was smiling so widely at. Some whispered, some just go on with their business after seeing it's Phil. He really doesn't care either way. He smiled back at Dan, waving.

"Hey. Sorry, I got held up by Chris and PJ."

"It's okay. C'mon, we're gonna miss all the couples!"

Dan held his wrist and pulled him, but immediately let go of it once they passed the gates. They walked silently towards the heart of the city, where it was bustling with families and couples going out to eat and on dates.

Dan's eyes were dancing with mirth the second they spotted a teenage couple, maybe the same age as them, walking on the other side of street. He laughed and directed Phil's attention to them. Once Phil threw a subtle look at the couple, he instantly got why Dan was laughing. It was because the boy was holding a human-sized teddy bear, and he was actually having trouble walking, while his girlfriend just casually did her window shopping.

"Oh my God, first rule of having a date outside is to not bring fucking huge gifts with you. You're outside!" Dan exclaimed, but with a toned down voice which made Phil thankful.

They decided to buy coffees at a small coffee shop located at the end of the street and sat outside.

"Look at all the red roses," Phil mentioned after observing their surroundings. "You think by now they would've known how cliche those flowers are."

"And look at all those chocolates bought straight from the stores," Dan added, "I, personally, would've appreciated it more if you brought chocolates from the store, melted it, then reshaped it. Like the chocolates those girls in animes does during the White Day?"

Phil smiled in agreement. "Yes! That would’ve been better.”

They stayed for another hour, judging the cliche-ness of Valentine's Day. When they decided to take a walk around, Dan became silent which worried Phil. Just a few minutes ago, Dan was laughing out loud when they saw a man giving something in a Victoria's Secret paper bag (he didn't even made an effort to cover it up with something else) and now he was all brooding and silent.

Phil was about to ask him what was wrong, when a man, dressed in full red with patterns of black heart, got in their way and took Phil by surprise.

"Hello there young, lovely couple! Happy Valentine's Day! Since it's Valentine's, our store had set up a photo booth just for sweet couples like you! Why don’t you come here," he was talking fast, not leaving a chance for Phil or Dan to protest, and pushed them towards the photo booth decorated with red hearts and cupid's arrow. "Now just pick any props here in the box."

Phil was about to protest that no, Dan and him aren't a couple, when another representative from the store pushed a black hat and a red mustache props into his hands. The representative also gave red heart-shaped glasses and an arrow saying "I love him" to Dan. 

They looked at each other, not knowing what to do.

"Now just pick a pose and we'll take the pictures!"

They kept still until they heard an annoyed voice saying, "There are others who want to take pictures too!"

"Uh, maybe we should just do it?" Dan whispered, unsure.

Phil closed his eyes for a second and sighed before nodding. They were standing in the photo booth, holding props, with the camera at ready. Is there really a point in protesting?

The man who approached them took four photos in total, and it was printed as a collage. 

"Well, I hope that you guys stay strong! Good luck lads!" The man said and he skipped away from them, returning to take pictures.

Phil frowned. He's sure he saw the man before, but he can't remember, "That man looks familiar."

"He does," Dan agreed, but he was looking at their photo while smiling.

Phil took a look at it, and he can't help but smile too, they look happy in the photos alright. The man knows how to take pictures properly. The first one is of them looking quite shy- which is understandable since they still hadn’t recovered from the surprise of suddenly being photographed- but smiling. The second one, they're both in the middle of laughing. In the third one (they changed props here; Phil with a gold crown decorated with red hearts around it and pink tie with red heart on top of it saying 'love you' while Dan has big red lips and green heart saying 'ur a qt' which Phil thinks really fits), Dan is offering him the green heart with the 'ur a qt' while he is looking at the camera trying to look shock, but what caught Phil's eye is the way Dan is looking at him. He stole a look at Dan who was still looking at the picture while smiling, and Phil suddenly feel like his stomach is twisting. He ignored the feeling and looked at the fourth picture instead, but it only made Phil feel worse.

He took a step away from Dan who looked at him the second he did. Dan cleared his throat, his hand that was holding the photo fell to his side.

They started to walk again, now with awkward silence and distance between them. Phil hates himself for making things like this. They were okay, but then he has to go and ruin everything. 

"Phil, you must be despicable," Dan said as he stopped walking.

Phil was taken aback by what Dan said."Wait Dan, I don't understand. Why am I-"

Dan suddenly held out his hand to Phil, and in his hand is a small Minion stuffed toy, with a note attached to it saying, "Because you're one in a MINION".

Phil was flabbergasted, to say the least. Dan looked so shy and was looking at his side, but the blush on his cheeks is visible. He looked at Dan and the stuffed toy back and forth multiple times before taking it from Dan's hand.

Phil felt happy, he really did. Dan just had this effect on him that made him feel like he was flying sometimes, so elated and out of this world, just by doing random, simple things like this. And the way Dan looked right now, like he was so embarrassed and happy at the same time because of what he did- Phil didn’t want to crush that. Who was he to crush other people's feelings? But he has to clear something up. He really does.

"Dan... I, uh, thanks. This is sweet."

Dan looked down at his feet, a small smile playing on his lips. Phil hated himself.

"But the thing is... You know we're, uhm, friends, right? Just... friends."

Phil watched as the small smile on Dan's lips disappeared. Didn’t he say before that he loves Dan’s smile? Now he’s the reason why that smile disappeared. The lurch inside his stomach was too much, and Phil feels like vomiting. He doesn't like it when Dan isn't smiling.

"Huh," Dan looked at him, his face devoid of any emotions, but his eyes said everything, "Of course Phil. You made that clear, right?"

And if Dan started to walk away briskly and 'accidentally' drop their picture, no one mentioned it. And if Phil picked it up and saw that it's a little crumpled from when Dan was holding it, no one said anything.

No one said anything even when they arrived at Phil's house, Dan didn't say good bye when he walked away.

⋆*ೃ⋆*ೃ⋆*ೃ⋆*ೃ

 

"Phil?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure you don't like Dan?

Phil sighed. Chris' movements made soft sounds on the mattress. PJ's slow breathing filled the silence around them.

He took a look at the photo one more time, his eyes trained on the last one. Then he took out his phone, swiped on the screen, went to messages, and read Dan's last text.

"Let's sleep."

⋆*ೃ⋆*ೃ⋆*ೃ⋆*ೃ

**To:** Phil 

**From:** Dan

_ (10:50 pm)  _ u really are despicable aren't u? :)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you liked it! another long chapter for y'all lovely people. thank you [Sarah](http://phanyler.tumblr.com/) aka phanyler from tumblr for being my beta again! click her name to check her out! [she's honestly amazing!] xx
> 
> [so yeah there's that. i'm honestly not sure when i'm gonna update again. who knows maybe i will again this week or i'll stall until after two weeks. my mind isn't at the right place at the moment i'm really sorry. but i promise i'm updating again! not gonna abandon this :D]


	26. 26th convo

_February 19, 2016 | Saturday_

 

**10:49 am**

_No new messages._

Phil sighed as he put down his phone after he checked it for new messages for the umpteenth time that day. He ran his hands on his face. His attention was snapped back on his friends when Chris screamed his name.

"Phil! My lad! What's gotten into you?" Chris asked, clearly annoyed though more puzzled.

Phil shook his head and smiled, "Nothing. It's just I realized my fridge is empty and I won't have anything to cook for dinner later."

PJ looked at Chris and they both raised one of their eyebrows at each other. They turned back to Phil.

"Let's go get some groceries then," PJ suggested.

Phil accepted the invitation, glad to have something distract his mind. They'd been hanging out in PJ's house since that morning and Phil had been spacey all throughout, and he is sure it's annoying to his friends especially Chris.

They went down from PJ's room on the second floor and passed by the kitchen where PJ's father was cooking something.

"Hey Richard," Phil and Chris automatically said as soon as they saw the househusband.

"'ello boys. Where are you off to?"

Chris walked towards the kitchen counter, taking two apples for him and Phil from the fruit bowl, while PJ went to see whatever his father is cooking.

"Phil needs to do some grocery shopping," Chris answered as he threw the apple to Phil.

Phil, who is standing at the doorway, looked around as he asked, "Do you need anything? We can buy it for you."

Richard laughed. "Or you can just live with us here so you won't need to do grocery shopping anymore!"

PJ shook his head, Phil rolled his eyes and Chris laughed in amusement. The issue of Phil living with either PJ's or Chris' family had been a running issue in both household. They kept asking Phil to live with them though they always knew Phil would reject the offer.

"I thought we'd been long past that, 'Chard." Phil said.

Richard chuckled as he shooed the boys, "Never Phil, never. Now off you go. I don't think I need anything from the market."

They all just shrugged and said their goodbyes.

PJ took the driver's seat while Phil sat on the passenger's seat. Chris took his throne in the back seat where he can slump or lie down whenever he want to.

PJ's phone went off then and Phil almost reached for his phone in his pocket, initially assuming that it's his phone.

"Jody needs some sugar and butter. She also said Phil should stock more bread and eggs." PJ announced, Jody being Chris' mum.

Phil smiled. He loved how they're all so close with each other's families that they just randomly text any of the said family members to ask if they need anything from the grocery market. He also loved how PJ's and Chris' family always take care of him.

Chris furrowed his eyebrows, "What does she need the sugar and butter for? Last time I checked, which is earlier this morning, we still have enough to last for two weeks."

Phil looked at Chris curiously, "You randomly check how long your food stocks will last?"

Chris looked puzzled himself why he knows that. "I don't know why I did check it either. I just woke up really early and did a random check."

"Maybe she's gonna bake something?" PJ interjected, voice excited.

"She definitely is," Chris confirmed.

⋆*ೃ⋆*ೃ⋆*ೃ⋆*ೃ

The trip to the supermarket and the actual shopping was great. Phil managed to keep off his thoughts about a certain brown haired boy who stopped texting him since last Monday. Chris and PJ were both fun to be with and were great distractions.

It's when they're on the way to Chris' home that his mind started to wander off again, annoying Chris and PJ.

"Earth to Philip!"

Phil's head snapped to his side where Chris screamed, once again, on his ear. This time though, Chris looked more annoyed than anything. Phil smiled at him sheepishly and sat straighter on his seat.

"Okay Phil, spill."

He coughed as he felt his cheeks turn red. He's kind of avoiding telling them outright what's bothering him since he knew he'd just get teasing from Chris and some life lectures from PJ. He honestly don't need both from them.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Phil said very unconvincingly.

He heard as Chris took a deep breath harshly, how it is possible to take a deep breath harshly is something Phil doesn't know. What he knew though is what's gonna happen next.

"Look Phil-"

"Chris." PJ said immediately as a warning, cutting Chris off.

Phil saw in his peripheral vision as Chris' turned to PJ, he refused to acknowledge Chris' annoyance.

"But he needs to hear some piece of our minds! He needs to stop being a jerk!"

Phil momentarily forgot his mission to ignore Chris. "I'm not being a jerk!"

Chris' attention snapped back to him. "You are! We all know that PJ and I know what's bothering you! It's because Dan is ignoring you!"

"How does that make me a jerk?!"

"Uh, hello? Why else would he ignore you if you didn't do anything? Last time that happened it's because you were a jackass to him!"

PJ, who was still driving, tried to stop their screaming match.

"Guys stop! Not really the right time and place!"

Phil and Chris both ignored him though.

"I wasn't! I just told him he should stop his advances!"

"Oh my god you're an idiot!"

Phil felt his ear going red because of annoyance to Chris.

"Now I'm an idiot! What else?!"

Chris ran his hand on his face and huffed. "We can see that you like him, why do you keep on denying it?!"

Phil immediately went defensive. "Who said I like him?!"

"Uh, your actions?!"

"Guys seriously, stop!" PJ stopped the car, and faced his friends. "I'm driving here and you're both screaming at each other and it's distracting, for God's sake!"

They both pursed their mouths then, realising that PJ was right. The screaming was too much for the driver. Chris slumped on the back seat, arms crossed. Phil turned to the window, pouting. PJ sighed and rolled his eyes.

"You both need to stop acting like children, I don't want to be in the middle of two screaming teenage boys all day and night until tomorrow."

With that said, PJ continued on driving.

⋆*ೃ⋆*ೃ⋆*ೃ⋆*ೃ

**11:16 pm**

_No new messages._

Phil sighed as he put down his phone after he checked it for new messages for the umpteenth time that day. He ran his hands on his face.

He missed Dan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay a chapter in a non-text form. i am sorry if there are grammatical errors [especially the tenses, my beta readers say i'm bad at tenses]. it's because i didn't managed to have this chapter beta-ed. bear with me.
> 
> [dan isn't in this chapter sorry. it's because of phil. blame phil.]


	27. 27th convo

_February 20, 2016 | Sunday_

 

_To:_ **Dan**

_From:_ **Phil**

 _(04:13 am)_ hey

 

Phil back spaced. 

 

 _To:_ **Dan**

 _From:_ **Phil**

 _(04:13 am)_ Hi Dan. I just wanna say sorry about what happened. I was being a jerk, I know that now. I wasn't thinking when I spoke and yeah sometimes I'm just really dumb yknow. and yeah sorry.

 

Phil back spaced.

 

 _To_ : **Dan**

 _From:_ **Phil**

 _(04:16 pm)_ hey Dan. I really wish you'd stop ignoring me bc youre like my friend and all that and I guess I kinda miss your presence and yeah

 

Phil back spaced. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 month. one. month. i am so so so sorry for lack of updates for more than a month. i've been busy with doing my thesis seriously it's so hard. and then i am back with this short chapter i'm such a trash. again, i am so sorry. i'll update again this week i promise you that.
> 
> [also do you think dan should forgive phil now haha]


	28. 28th convo

_February 21, 2016 | Monday_

 

"You have to give me your permission slip with your guardian's signature on or before Friday or else you wouldn't be able to join the class trip."

Phil sighed looking at the paper he was holding. He really hates class trips. He looked at Dan who was also glaring at his own permission slip, as if it was the paper's fault that they're having this trip. His other classmates were buzzing with excitement, probably because of the fact they will go 'outside' with their classmates and crushes.

He raised his hand to catch their teacher's attention, "What is it, Lester?"

"What if we won't be able to go?"

The teacher glared at him, like he can't believe Phil was even considering that option.

"Then you have to do an alternate activity which will cost you more and which I will make sure is harder."

Phil sighed again and mentally rolled his eyes, this was irritating. It wasn't the school trip itself that he hated, per se. It was more of the fact that PJ and Chris weren't taking the same class and the only other classmate in this class he really wants to talk to is Dan- who was still dead set on ignoring him, by the way. And also, he doesn't have a guardian to sign the permission slip.

So when the bell rang, he immediately stood up and waited by the door for Dan.

Dan looked surprised at first to see Phil outside their classroom and leaning on the wall, looking at him, but he immediately masked it and looked everywhere except Phil. But Phil was done with this whole 'let's-ignore-Phil' thing. So he followed Dan, walking beside him, quietly until they arrived at the former's locker. Other students were giving them weird looks but both Dan and Phil ignored them.

When Dan was done putting away his things inside his locker, he walked away again, and Phil continued following him.

Phil's mind was so preoccupied with what he was going to say to Dan once the other talk to him again that he didn't notice they're heading for the school's backyard where students smoke and do all things they shouldn't do in school.

"Okay, what's your deal Phil?"

Phil was startled when Dan suddenly spoke. He frowned while looking around. "Why are we here?"

"Because you wouldn't stop following me, ugh. Why are you even following me?"

Phil opened and closed his mouth, still wasn't able to comprehend what's happening. He really should lessen his daydreaming.

Dan pulled him to reality again when he coughed, reminding Phil that he's asking a question and he's waiting for an answer.

Phil sighed, "I need to talk to you Dan."

The other boy just stared at him.

"Please stop ignoring me. I know I was being an asshole the last time okay? But I'm really sorry about that. I don't know why I said that."

Dan just stared at him for a long time before he sighed. "Glad to know you realized you were a big asshole."

Phil scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah, Chris and PJ kinda helped. Mostly Chris though."

Dan then leaned on the wall, staring to the open land before them. "You know Phil, okay, I admit- I have a crush on you. That's why I tried hard to get a hold of your number and pestered you through texts constantly. But I know a rejection when I'm told one, so please, stop acting as if I'm doing things to  _woo_ you because I'm not. I know you don't like me back and I understand that. I'm just trying to be nice and friendly. You don't have to reject me over and over again because I swear to God, it doesn't feel good."

Phil winced, his head was hung low, too ashamed to look at Dan. "Yeah. I'm sorry for being so assuming. You got the message, I understand that now. I'm really sorry."

"I wanna be friends with you Phil."

With that, Phil's head snapped back up. "I wanna be friends with you too!"

Dan smiled and gestured for Phil to come closer. When Phil did, Dan made grabby hands, clearly asking for a hug. Pjil immediately complied.

"Okay then, we're friends now."

They were silent for a while.

"Though please be informed that being friends would not stop me from shamelessly and jokingly flirting with you."

"Daaaaaan!"

_⋆*ೃ⋆*ೃ⋆*ೃ⋆*ೃ⋆*ೃ_

_To:_ **Daniel Howell**

 _From:_ **Phil**

 _(6:37 pm)_ hello friend! :D

 

 _To:_ **Phil**

 _From:_ **Daniel Howell**

 _(6:39 pm)_  ohmygod stop

 _(6:40 pm)_  tho i quite liek that

 _(6:40 pm)_  thats just like 3 ltters away from _boy_ friend

 

 _To:_ **Daniel Howell**

 _From:_ **Phil**

 _(6:42 pm)_ i take it back. youre not my friend anymore

 _(6:42 pm)_ stop

 _(6:43 pm)_ stOP

 

 _To:_ **Phil**

 _From:_ **Daniel Howell**

 _(6:44 pm)_ *cackles like a devil*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trash. trash update. but i /might/ post an update again later or tomorrow. depending on how tired i am, really. it's christmas eve after all and i've like a lot of things i have to do which reminds me-
> 
> happy christmas eve everyone! hope you're having a blast!
> 
> [can someone please point out any grammar/spelling mistakes to me (except of course the spelling mistakes during text convos, those are intentional) because this isn't beta-ed and my mum is calling me right now and she's getting pissed and i need to go and yeah bye!]


	29. 29th convo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this fic is up for two awards! please see the notes at the very end. :)

_February 22, 2016_

 

 _To:_ **Phil**  
_From:_ **Dan**  
_(9:18 am)_ hey ur going to the class trip right

 _To:_ **Dan**  
_From:_ **Phil**  
_(9:23 am)_ yes. Why?

 _To:_ Phil  
_From:_ Dan  
_(9:24 am)_ just checking

 

⋆*ೃ⋆*ೃ⋆*ೃ⋆*ೃ

  
_To:_ **Phil**  
_From:_ **Chris**  
_(7:53 pm)_ mums dome signing ur form loser cmere  
_(7:53 pm)_ done*

 _To:_ **Chris**  
_From_ : **Phil**  
_(7:55 pm)_ yeah next time you call someone a loser, make sure you spell words right

 

 _To:_ **Phil**  
_From:_ **Chris**  
_(7:56 pm)_ shut up lil shit just come here now i havent seen you all day  
_(7:57 pm)_ r u still with Dan

To: Chris  
From: Phil  
(7:58 pm) …

 _To:_ **Phil**  
_From:_ **Chris**  
_(7:59 pm)_ gods sake yes you can bring him with you. i knew ur still with him dude you just made up and ur already inseparable. I’ll ring PJ up

 _To:_ **Chris**  
_From:_ **Phil**  
_(8:05 pm)_ on our way ^^

 

⋆*ೃ⋆*ೃ⋆*ೃ⋆*ೃ

  
**iMessage Group Message**  
  
_To:_ **Phil, PJ, Dan**  
_From_ : **Chris**

 **Chris**  
Peej! Dan and phil are hving a date and theyre comin over so get ur ass over here i dont wanna be third wheeling!

 **Phil**  
CHRIS  
THIS IS A GROUP MESSAGE I HATE YOU  
NO WERE NOT HAVING A DATE  
OH MY GOD WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE LIKE THIS

**Dan**

;) ;) ;)

 **PJ**  
Oooooh. Be there in a min. ;)

 **Phil**  
I hate my life.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! so i didn't post an update last christmas, so much for promises. i got busy i'm sorry. also can you see the emojis? if not, please tell me so i won't include them the next time i update.
> 
> and now for an announcement! this fic, "are you from france?" is nominated for Alternative Work Award and Comedy Award! that's jus so sick! to whoever nominated me, thank you. i am so honoured. but i need your help, please please PLEASE vote for me. i'd really be happy if i win these awards.
> 
> you can vote for me [here](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLScaVCGTAeo7wM_HUCHCejdWdzIXlBxIuijprniZ90LJ8HPrWQ/viewform) . 
> 
> it would really mean a lot! thank you so much! x


	30. 30th convo

_February 25, 2016 | Friday_

There were morning people and not-so-morning people, then there was the I-intensely-hate-mornings-people. Chris belongs to the third one. PJ and Phil belonging to the first and second one respectively. That's why Phil, for the life of him, can't fathom why Chris were even with them right now. PJ decided that he will take Phil to school in the morning of the school trip and who was Phil to say 'no'? And of course, even though Chris hated mornings, he came along.

"Mum said you should've brought an extra shirt," PJ said.

"C'mooooon Peej. I don't need one, it's not like I'm gonna run around there. Look how sleepy I am, you think I'm gonna have the energy to sweat?"

PJ chuckled, still looking straight on the road.

"You can just sleep while you guys are on your way."

"Oh, yes. Chris wouldn't be there so I would get actual sleep."

Chris, who was slumped on the back seat and was trying to continue his sleep that was interrupted earlier when PJ woke him up, suddenly groaned. He prodded the back of the passenger's seat where Phil was sitting and spoke incoherently.

This made PJ and Phil laugh but Chris only kicked the back of Phil's seat again as a reply.

They arrived at their school a few minutes later. Phil said his goodbyes to PJ and a still sleepy Chris. It was 5 o'clock in the morning so he really can't blame the lad. He was barely awake himself when PJ was driving them towards school where the bus, that will take the students to the museum, was waiting. He was just really glad PJ was a very responsible one.

Chris and PJ didn't take this class, or more like PJ already took this class the year before and Chris didn't- and will never- so Phil was the only one out of them three who was attending the trip. He was lucky Dan was, too.

"Just sleep on your way there," PJ said for the second time that morning as Phil walked away, grumbling.

He immediately spotted Dan who waved at him.

"Hey," Dan greeted when Phil was closer but Phil just ignored him and continued to move closer until they're face to face, eyes still half close, and thumped his head on Dan's left shoulder.

Dan chuckled, "Not a morning person then?"

"At least I'm not Chris in the mornings," Phil grumbled back.

Dan rubbed Phil's back to console him. "There, there. Look, they're loading the bus now. You can just sleep on our way there."

Phil's answer was incoherent but Dan guessed it's him saying how annoyed he was that they need to be in the school this early.

They waited for five minutes until their class was called. They chose a seat in the middle part of the bus, knowing that it'll be pretty loud at the back and Phil needed to sleep. Phil took the window seat and Dan was ready to find any soft thing to place between Phil and the window because he was pretty sure Phil would lean on it. He was surprised though when Phil suddenly spoke.

"God Dan, just put your bag in there already and sit here. I need your shoulders."

"Oh. Yeah. Sure."

He sat a little closer to Phil, and the other immediately put his head on his shoulder.

Dan bit his lip, but he can't keep the smile off of his face.

* * * *

  
Phil felt energized. The trip to the museum took them one and a half hour and he just comfortably slept the whole time. They were waiting in front of the museum when he asked Dan if he got some sleep.

"Nope," Dan answered, a smile plastered on his face. He had been smiling ever since he woke Phil up and Phil kept on thinking if he missed a joke or what.

"You don't look like someone sleep deprived," Phil mentioned.

"Am I not?" Dan asked, still smiling.

Phil decided to ignore him as he looked happy anyway. He just hope Dan wouldn't suddenly become grumpy as the day wore on because he's sleepy.

"Remember the rules. An on-site tour guide will be with you, explaining the artifacts, but after that you're free to roam around. We're spending half of the day here, have lunch, then we're going to another museum. Go on then."

Dan and Phil stayed together all through out the tour, viewing and admiring the different pieces of art. Not a lot of students were really listening to the on-site tour guide, preferring to talk with their classmates or use their phones to take pictures. When the on-site tour guide announced that they're free to go wherever they like, they immediately walked away from everyone.

Phil looked really fascinated with the arts and artifacts. It had been one of his interests ever since he was a kid.

"You love museums, don't you?" Dan suddenly spoke up.

Phil hummed in reply.

"And to think you were even complaining earlier."

Phil laughed. "Well, you can't blame me. It was five o'clock in the morning!"

Dan joined his laughter and they stayed silent after that, both simply enjoying themselves.

"I guess this is when I say 'thanks for taking me to a museum. Now that we're here, make out with me'." Dan spoke up again.

Phil looked at Dan, his eyebrows scrunched. Dan just smiled at him innocently and continued to browse the items in the museum. Phil shook his head, smiling to himself.

"But the on-site tour guide said we can't touch the masterpieces."

Dan's head snapped to him, and it's his turn to smile as if he didn't say something like _that_.

"Did you just..."

"Did I just what?"

"Did you just did what I think you did?"

"Well, what did I do?"

Phil can't keep the laughter and amusement that was lacing his voice. Dan looks so surprised, like he's squealing inside. Phil didn't know how right he was with that.

"Did you just said a pick up line? To me?"

This time, Phil let out his laugh and shook his head. He started to walk again.

"C'mon, I still have a lot that I want-"

"Well someone needs to pin the artwork to the wall."

He turned around, mouth agape. He let out a laugh like he can't believe Dan just said that.

"That's the most sexual pick up line you've ever told me."

Dan just winked at him.

* * * *

Hours went by and soon, they were done eating lunch.

"You can roam around for an hour before we depart for our next destination, just don't stray too far."

Students erupted into a conversations as to where they're gonna head. Meanwhile, Dan and Phil just went out of the restaurant and walked around, looking at the vendors' stalls selling assorted stuff.

"I didn't know there would be a fare." Dan glanced around, obviously amused by what he's seeing.

"Neither do I. Look at those plants!" Phil ran towards a stall that sold different kinds of plants. He was greatly passionate about them and liked to decorate his house with them.

They looked around the stall until Dan noticed dozens of flower crowns, designed with different kinds of flowers.

"Hey, look at this Phil," Dan said as he picked up one designed with baby's breath, green roses, daisies and some other small flowers that Dan and Phil can't name.

"Wow, they used real flowers. Wouldn't it make the flower crowns last like a day or two?" Phil inspected the flower crowns with careful hands.

"Then they'd just have to sell it all today. Try it on." Dan put the one he was holding on Phil's hands.

Phil put it atop his head and laughed, the exact moment that two of their classmates passed by.

"You look cute Phil!" Said one of the girls.

Phil smiled. "Thanks!"

Another three walked by and coo-ed at Phil. When they walked away, it was only then that Phil noticed Dan who grew silent.

He looked at the taller lad, who was just looking at him intently making him blush.

"Stop looking at me like that." Phil looked away, feeling very conscious of his appearance.

"Like what?" He heard Dan asked with a teasing tone.

He rolled his eyes and decided to put the flower crown back but Dan's voice stopped him.

"You look cute."

Phil felt himself blushed more than he was blushing before. He sputtered, making Dan laugh.

"What? I'm just saying the truth!"

Phil pouted. "I'm not cute. I'm handsome!"

Dan just laughed.

That was when they heard the shutter of a camera. They both turned to where the sound came from, and they saw a student from the Yearbook Club.

"Just some photos for the yearbook. You wouldn't mind, would you?"

Dan smiled at him. "As long as I get to have a soft copy."

"Sure!" And the guy walked away.

"What was that for? And even asking for a soft copy?" Phil asked Dan.

"You'll find out. But let's not change the subject, you really look cute."

Phil hit Dan on his arm.

* * * *

If Phil, who was tired and exhausted, didn't managed to get a wink of sleep during the two hour drive back to school was a little surprised he didn't fell asleep, he kept it inside and mentally shrug. He can't physically shrug after all, because Dan was asleep, this time his head was on Phil's shoulder, and he doesn't want to disturb the boy.

Phil can't keep the smile off of his face.  


* * * *

 _To:_ **Phil**  
_From:_ **Dan**  
_(8:39 pm)_ enjoyed?

 _To:_ **Dan**  
_From:_ **Phil**  
_(8:40 pm)_ a lot!

 _To:_ **Phil**  
_From:_ **Dan**  
_(8:41 pm)_ thanks again fro being my pillow earlier. Saved my neck from cramps

 _To:_ **Dan**  
_From:_ **Phil**  
_(8:41 pm)_ my pleasure :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so all of you didn't see the emojis from the last chapter and that's either because the chapter was cut short or because ao3 don't really support emojis. i'm so sorry, i didn't know that the chapter was cut! :( also if ao3 doesn't really support emojis the i wish they will soon. also sorry for this very late update, i hope you'll like the long chapter. 
> 
> if you already read the last chapter, reread it again. it was cut short but i fixed it now! :)
> 
> [how was that chapter for character development? :D]
> 
> [also please don't forget to vote for me in phanfic awards 2016!]
> 
> [also no i don't have a beta so sorry for typos and grammatical errors. mainly for wrong tenses.]


	31. 31st convo

_February 27, 2016 | Monday_

 

"Dan."

"Joe."

Dan's whole body became rigid once he saw who's standing at the doorway. He just finished taking a pee and was about to wash his hands when he saw in the mirror who just entered. Out of all places, it has to be the loo. Out of all people, it has to be Joe.

Joe proceeded to the urinal. Dan quickly finished washing his hands, took some toilet paper, and was about to exit when Joe spoke up.

"Hey, can you please get away from Phil?"

Dan immediately frowned because what the hell, why would he  _get away_ from Phil? He turned around and Joe is looking at him through the mirror, washing his hands already.

"Kids saw you last Friday, during the school trip."

Dan pursed his lips and opened it, about to say something, when Joe cut him off.

"Stop making him gay."

"Okay, wait what?"

Dan can't believe what he heard. Joe is accusing him of turning Phil gay like it's some sort of disease that can be passed around. He tsked to himself thinking, _homophobes and their homophobic declarations_. and  Joe turned around and faced him.

"Stop flirting with him. Stop trying to make him like you. Stop trying to make him gay. He's not like _that_."

Dan heard ringing in his ears when Joe said the word 'that' in a very disgusting manner. "Jesus Christ, Joe. You can't exactly  _make_ someone gay! Do you think you even make sense right now?"

He huffed as he felt his anger boiling in his stomach. Dan never let people like Joe pull his strings. But having someone accuse him of  _turning_ someone gay, especially Phil, seemed to do the work though. It made him feel annoyed.

Joe smirked. "Whatever you say. But don't taint his rep in this school. Don't make him someone like you, Phil don't deserve that."

Dan snapped at what Joe said. He felt the itch to jab at the other's ego. He knew this will not end good for him but the words were already out of his mouth before he even thought it over. "Don't deserve what? A real friend? What exactly do you think Phil deserves, someone like you who is so fucking bad at footie that they still need one Phil Lester to save their team!"

Joe immediately became aggressive, his hands on Dan's collar in a split second. Dan can see that what he said riled Joe up but he doesn't care. He's pretty riled up himself right now and if Joe wants a fight then they fight.

"You fucking homo. Listen to me, Phil is no fag like you! You really think he wants to be  _friends_ with you? Ha! I bet he just took pity on you because you are so clearly fucking pathetic!" Dan felt a sting at that. He started to struggle but Joe only tightened his grip more. "You don't even have some self-preservation. He slapped you in front of everyone. He already  _rejected_ you. But you're so fucking in love, oh my God. He definitely just feels guilty. Now do everyone a favor, especially Phil, and fuck off."

Joe let go of Dan's collar and walked out, leaving him angry and hurt and confused.

Joe had always taunted him ever since his family stopped giving donations to the footie club. Him and the other jocks had probably threw every single disgusting words at him but he never felt this angry and pained and he doesn't know why. What is his problem? Why is he so sensitive today? Why is so fucking emotionally vulnerable at this very moment? This made him more irritated and annoyed. Is it because of what Joe said? Is is because this is about Phil? He though of what Joe said and the last time he was with Phil, during the school trip.

He started to wonder, was what Joe said true? Was Phil really just feeling guilty? What if Phil doesn't mean all those sweetness the last time? What if he was just trying to make Dan feel better? What if Phil doesn't even want to be friends with him?

What if Phil feels disgusted by him?

His phone dinged, signalling a new text message.

 

 _To:_ **Dan**

 _From:_ **Phil**

 _(10:13 am)_  hey Dan, want to eat lunch with us later? 

 _(10:13 am)_ don't worry about peej and chris, they're ok with it

 _(10:13 am)_ just don't feel awkward with them. they might ask stypid questions, i think you know what questions ugh. theyre stupid.

 _(10:14 am)_ so?

 

Dan angrily pocketed his phone and decided to ditch school. 

⋆*ೃ⋆*ೃ⋆*ೃ⋆*ೃ

 

 _To:_ **Dan**

 _From:_ **Phil**

 _(11:27 pm)_  you haven't been answering my texts, why? 

 _(11:53 pm)_ i hope you're ok. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow. how long had it been? I am really, really, really (!) sorry about my long, looooong absence. college ate me whole. depression took some role. and i guess i kinda lost control? yeah. i lost all interest in doing anything i used to love doing including writing and dnp and so this one might just be shitty so i'm apologizing. i promise i'll come back.
> 
> [so. i'm sorry in advance if i used wrong british terms. i tried to research like the loo/toilet paper/etc but i'm not quite sure if they're right haha. i'm really sorry]
> 
> [also no i don't have a beta so sorry for typos and grammatical errors. mainly for wrong tenses.]


End file.
